


De tazas té y elegidos

by GoReMiAl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl
Summary: Así que mírate en el espejoy dime, ¿a quién ves?¿Aún eres tú?¿O soy yo?Conviértete en la bestiaNo tenemos que escondernos¿Te aterrorizó o te sientes vivo?Become the beast-KarlieneEntonces lo dejaron en la puerta del #4 de Privet Drive. Pero algo dentro de Minerva McGonagall le gritaba que se diera vuelta y llevara a al pequeño bulto con ella...Una brisa fresca soplo y el bulto se removió. El aroma de los lirios vino con el viento y Minerva se convirtió en humana de nuevo...(Nada del mundo de Harry Potter o Hannibal me pertenece)JK Rowling, Tomás Harris y Bryan Fuller.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. I

**De Londres a Luisiana.**

Entonces lo dejaron en la puerta del #4 de Privet Drive. Pero algo dentro de Minerva McGonagall le gritaba que se diera vuelta y llevara a al pequeño bulto con ella.

_"Pero no puedes dejarlo aquí"_

La mujer, quien aún seguía en su forma gatuna se acercó al pequeño bulto y lo olisqueo. No sentía magia atándolo a este sitio.

_"Si lo llevo conmigo Albus lo sabrá"_

Una brisa fresca soplo y el bulto se removió. El aroma de los lirios vino con el viento y Minerva se convirtió en humana de nuevo.

-¿A dónde lo llevó, Lily?- murmuró Minerva.

La bruja sacó su varita y frunció los labios.

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, de un cuento que su madre le contó cuando ella era joven.

_»El hechizo dice: Llévame a donde me necesiten, llévame a donde me amen, Llévame a donde seré feliz._

-No es un hechizo en realidad, pero por Ceres que no lo dejaré aquí- se dijo la bruja.

Minerva alzó su varita y las luces se apagaron.

-Lily ayúdame a mantener a salvo a tu hijo- murmuró Minerva.

La bruja cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Oh gran Ceres quien ha bendecido al lirio, cuida a su retoño. Cunina llévalo a una cuna donde sea cuidado y amado- comenzó la mujer- Cernunus, lleva a tu heredero a donde los suyos-

Minerva entonces sintió su magia bailar. Y el bulto brillo verde y dorado. En un momento ambos estaban en Privet Drive y al siguiente estaban frente a una casa de madera vieja cerca de lo que parecía un pantano. El clima era bochornoso incluso en esta época del año y Minerva dudo un momento antes de ver a un hombre joven dejar salir a un trío de perros bien cuidados.

-Bien, chicos disfruten este ultimo día aquí- les dijo.

Minerva espero hasta que el hombre se quedó dormido. La diferencia horaria era de seis horas, por lo que Minerva tuvo que mantener al pequeño bulto con ella a las sombras del pantano, bajo varios hechizos.

Rogaba a Circe para que la MACUSA no la detectara.

La mujer se acercó al pórtico y transfiguró una bota en una cesta donde colocó al bulto. Tomó la carta que Albus dejo y la leyó.

Los labios de la mujer fruncieron en descontento y quemó la carta. Invocando pergamino y pluma, redactó una nueva para el hombre.

-Bendito sean los americanos y su aprehensión por los muggles- susurro la mujer al alejarse del pórtico.

La MACUSA no intervenía con los muggles, incluso si había magia de por medio. Los niños nacidos muggles solo eran alejados de sus padres si había demasiada actividad pública. Pero ella se aseguraría de que la MACUSA no interfiriera.

-Cuídate, Heather- murmuró la mujer.


	2. II

**Noche bochornosa**

Will era consciente de la locura que se arrastraba debajo de su piel. Siempre lo fue. Desde que abrió los ojos a este mundo él pudo verlo tal cual era.

Por esa razón, Will siempre fue el extraño en cualquier lugar que iba. Su padre, Bill Graham, intento entenderlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Pero un padre no puede hacer mucho en realidad, sobre todo cuando debía llevar alimento a la mesa y lidiar con sus propios demonios.   
Will entonces decidió hacer las cosas más fáciles para su padre, fue el estudiante modelo, consiguiendo beca tras beca para sus estudios, trabajando en sus tiempos libres.

El joven Will entró a la Academia de Policía entonces, para solventar los gastos y conseguir un mejor ingreso. Sus ahorros Universitarios eran suficientes, pero Will no quería cargar más peso en los casados hombros de Bill Graham.

Y el chico extraño que nunca encajaba, siguió siendo el mismo pero su "don" le abrió paso por la Academia hasta la Unidad de Homicidios, mucho más rápido que a los otros. Y Will apuntó al FBI, pero antes de poder llegar ahí apareció "El cocodrilo"

La locura de Will vio la locura de "el cocodrilo". Y todos lo supieron.

_**Will Graham es inestable y la oscuridad se arrastra debajo de su piel.** _

Estar durante diez minutos dentro de la cabaña del Cocodrilo y solo salir con una puñalada en el hombro sin haber disparado contra el hombre le gano las miradas especulativas de sus compañeros y su fama.

" _Pero como dispararle cuando pudo entenderlo, como matarlo cuando sabia porque lo hacía_ "

Will ahora tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el FBI, pero hasta ahora solo consiguió ser aceptado por el departamento de Quantico como instructor de psicoanálisis. Y que se publicara su ensayo de "La hora de muerte por insectos"

El hombre de ojos azules, como las nomeolvides, se mudaría entonces, pero no quería estar cerca de otras personas, por eso vivía en esta vieja cabaña junto al pantano, con sus tres perros rescatados. Así que encontró una propiedad casi en ruinas en medio de la nada en Wolf Trap, Virginia. Lo suficiente cerca de Quantico pero lejos del mundo.

Se mudaría entonces en un par de semanas. Tendría un empleo, que no tenía una muy buena pagado pero era estable.

_(Además su costumbre de ahorro, el hecho de que desde los 18 comenzó invertir en una pequeño sector del mercado y su falta de deseos por los lujos, hacían que en el banco tuviera una pequeña cuenta, que si bien no lo hacía rico, al menos le daba margen de maniobra)_

Así que Will solo se quedaría en la tierra que lo vio nacer unas semanas más y se iría a Virginia con su lote de perros.

Era una noche bochornosa para ser el comienzo de Noviembre, pero eso no desanimo a Will en su rutina de llevar a Joy, Zoe y Jack a dar un paseo por el pantano.

El hombre regreso poco antes de que se oscureciera por completo, limpio las patas de sus tres niños y se acomodó para dormir.

Mientras tanto fuera en su pórtico, una cesta era dejada con una pequeña niña envuelta en una manta azul.


	3. III

**La cesta**

Will se despertó de una pesadilla, su lote de perros ladrando y rasguñando la puerta. El joven hombre se removió y mascullo entre sueños.

Los perros seguían ladrando y Will supo que no se detendrían hasta que el fuera a ver que había afuera. Con un gruñido el hombre se levantó y fue hasta la entrada. El hombre tiro de la puerta y se quedó paralizado.

Había una cesta. Una cesta con un bebé dentro.

-Conozco mi locura, pero esto...-

Los perros empujaron a Will y olfatearon a la pequeña criatura, Will supo que no lo estaba imaginando, así que tomo la cesta y recorrió el frente con la mirada y no vio nada sospechoso.

El bulto se removió y Will entro en pánico. Pero la pequeña criatura volvió a quedarse tranquila, un sobre de aspecto amarillento sobresalió de uno de los lados y Will lo saco despacio.

El sello era de laca morada pero no tenía grabado.

_Estimado señor Graham:_

_Usted no me conoce a mí pero los destinos han decidido que usted sea quien cuide de Heather Potter, por supuesto siempre que usted acepte._

_Pero debe saber, señor Graham que al aceptar cuidar y criar a la señorita Potter, acepta ser parte de algo que va más allá de lo que usted conoce actualmente._

_Solo diga las palabras Señor Graham y estaré ahí para explicarle quien es Heather Potter y lo que implica cuidar de ella._

Will parpadeo un momento antes de posar sus ojos en la bebé quien tenía sus enormes ojos abiertos, enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente.

-Heather... Brezo...-

La bebé sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, Will sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, la pequeña alzó sus manos regordetas y Will se vio a si mismo siendo empujado por algo invisible hasta estar cerca de la criatura. La carta cayó al suelo.

Will pasó un dedo por la mejilla del bebé, quien balbuceo contenta y no hubo marcha atrás.

-Hola Heather, me llamó Will- y aun cuando una parte de él decía que esto era una mala idea- Ahora yo te cuidare-

Y como si fuera una señal, las ventanas se cerraron y un chasquido sonó detrás de él.

* * *

  
  


Minerva pasó la mayor parte de la mañana retraída en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, la mujer había enviado a Albus una nota alegando su indisposición por los eventos recientes. El mago mayor vino en algún momento después del desayuno y se quedó con ella un momento antes de decirle que no debería preocuparse por sus clases del día.

Con eso resuelto, la mujer suspiro ligeramente y espero a que la llamada se diera.

"Pronto será" susurro una voz dentro de ella.

Minerva sabía bien quién era la que guiaba sus acciones, se preguntaba si no estaría errada en esto, pero no hubo marcha tras.

No intervendría más que en esto, dejaría a Will Graham a cargo de la niña, pero le debía saber quién era Heather Potter y lo que significaba para una parte del mundo.

La mujer había enviado en la madrugada una nota a los duendes del Banco Mágico explicándoles donde se encontraba la Heredera de la Familia Potter y ellos se encargarían de proveer una manutención al muggle.

La pequeña piedecilla de pantano se iluminó y Minerva sonrió.

-Ahora todo estará en manos de los Dioses, Lily- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather es brezo en inglés.


	4. IV

  
**La niña.**

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Heather Potter fue dejada en el pórtico de Will Graham. Diez años desde que el antes mencionado Will, se enteró de la existencia de cierto sector de la población humana, así como de Duendes que manejan bancos imponentes, elfos que sirven a Casas Familiares antiguas y Magos Oscuros que intentan matar bebés en sus cunas.

Will recuerda esos primeros meses en los que Heather llegó a él con terror y alegría. Criar a un niño no es tarea fácil, pero criar a uno que era mágico, y que por lo que entendía era más poderoso que la media, era un absoluto caos.

El hombre de ahora treinta y tres años, agradece a esa misteriosa persona que le hizo llegar libros variados sobre bebés mágicos, crianza, el mundo mágico y, algo solo para él, las artes de la mente. Además de tener a esa criatura llamada Malú como ayuda.

Will recuerda esa mañana de diciembre cuando Malú apareció, acaban de mudarse a Wolf Trap y Heather lloraba desconsoladamente. La criatura de orejas de murciélago y ojos marrones enormes apareció y comenzó a chillar con voz aguda.

-La Ama debe tomar un poco de té, si, té para cólicos. Malú sabe de ello, Malú lo hará-

Fue algo realmente extraño. Pero Malú, hizo que Heather dejara de llorar y se presentó a Will como la "Elfina de la Humilde y Honorable Casa Potter". Y bueno Will no iba negar unos brazos extras como ayuda. Cuando quiso saber quién la envió, la elfina se puso toda nerviosa y casi se golpea contra la puerta del horno pero al final las cosas funcionaron.

Ahora Heather había crecido para ser una criatura feliz, libre y en ocasiones descarada, pero Will la adoraba y se acurrucaba en la noción de que ella lo adoraba de igual manera.

La mañana en casa de Los Graham comenzó entonces como cada mañana. Heather se escabullo en la habitación de su padre un poco antes de las ocho y se metió debajo de las mantas, con Jack detrás de ella.

Will se removió entre sueños y Heather contuvo el aliento un momento antes de abrazar el torso de su padre.

-Brezo...-

Heather río por lo bajo y se acurrucó aún más.

-Tus pies están helados-

Los ojos azules de Will Graham estaba nublados por el sueño y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando abrazó a su pequeña hija.

-Buenos días, papá-

-Buenos días, Brezo-

Los dos se acurrucaron en el calor del otro pero antes de sucumbir al sueño, las cortinas se abrieron y una voz chillona los despertó.

-Arriba, es hora de desayunar, amo Will, ama... ¿ama Heather? Su tutora no tarda en llegar, vamos, vamos- Malú quito las sabanas de encima de los dos humanos y Will gruño aprisionando más a Heather quien rio.- Amo Will, recuerde que hoy debe ir a una conferencia temprana-

-Malú...-

-Vamos, ahora. Su café se enfriará- con eso dicho la elfina salió dejando la puerta abierta.

-A veces quisiera no tener una elfina...- masculló Will- Pero no le digas nada, el café de Malú es el mejor-

Heather se rió y ambos se pusieron en pie.

Diez minutos después padre e hija bajaron a la cocina donde Malú tenía sus platos servidos y una olla de comida para perro casi terminada.

-¿Hoy podemos ir a pescar, papá?- preguntó Heather tomando un poco de miel para su té.

-Claro, solo tengo esta conferencia y después tendré la tarde libre-

Heather sonrió entusiasmada.

Will intentaba llevar fuera de casa a la pequeña lo más que podía, por supuesto era algo difícil cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido que alguien supiera que Heather estaba aquí. Era una de las condiciones, la niña debía ser educada en casa, solo podía salir al mundo exterior si Will estaba con ella y nadie debía saber quién era ella.

Will se lo había explicado todo a la niña cuando cumplió cuatro y su cabello oscuro se volvió de color rojo sangre después de que Heather vio "La Sirenita"

Heather entendió entonces que ella no era como los otros niños, y que incluso en el mundo mágico ella era especial, pero aun así Heather siguió siendo la misma. Quizás un poco más precavida con las personas con las que interactuaba cuando salía con su padre. Y después de que terminó arriba de un árbol al intentar bajar un gato, Heather decidió que quería aprender cómo controlar su magia.

-No quiero que me alejen de papá- había dicho la pequeña de siete años llorando con el gato aún en sus brazos.

Así que Will mandó una carta (porque al parecer los seres mágicos adoran las cosa antiguas) con Malú a la extraña persona que puso a Heather con él. Una semana después, llegaron libros sobre magia sin varita y meditación.

Padre e hija entonces practicaron meditar juntos, y Will se dio cuenta que esos ejercicios le ayudaban con su "Regalo".

La alarma que Will instaló en la cerca alta que colocó alrededor de la propiedad pito en la consola instalada en la entrada y Will supo que la tutora de Heather estaba aquí.

La señora Boot era una mujer de unos cincuenta quien llevaba sus cabellos rubios siempre atados en una coleta alta. Will había llegado a ella con la ayuda de "La extraña persona" cuando Heather cumplió cinco. La señora Boot entonces se hizo cargo de la educación de Heather, desde leer y escribir hasta tocar el viejo piano que Will tenía.

-Buenos días, señor Graham- saludo la mujer.

El lote de perros (que ahora era de seis) saludo alegremente a la mujer.

Después de los saludos y las indicaciones Will salió rumbo al trabajo y Heather se quedó en casa con la señora Boot.

* * *

Heather adoraba a su padre y a sus perros. Por supuesto ella sabía que Will Graham no era su padre biológico, así como sabía que ella era una bruja y que no todos los hogares tenían una elfina.

Heather sabía muchas cosas y otras intentaba saberlas como por ejemplo:

¿por qué la señora Boot insistía que las Matemáticas eran importantes?

Heather suspiro y agradeció que la señora Boot se hubiera ido hace rato. La niña ahora estaba afuera paseando con sus perros. La niña les indico que la esperarán a unos metros de los árboles.

«Hola, Lis

Heather sabía otra cosa, ella hablaba parsel, o común mente conocido "La lengua de las serpientes"

Así que la niña además de ser amiga de los perros era amiga de las serpientes que rondaban por el área.

«Pequeña oradora

Saludó una pequeña víbora cobriza.

Sus amigos peludos comenzaron a ladrar después de unos minutos charlando con la pequeña víbora. La pequeña niña se despidió y comenzó a caminar con sus amigos peludos alrededor de la propiedad.

A Heather le gustaba su casa en Wolf Trap, había mucho espacio para explorar y aun cuando no podía interactuar con otros niños se entretenía descubriendo cada rincón del bosque, sin adentrarse demasiado. En estos años, Heaher aprendió a escalar todo tipo de árboles, a identificar las hojas del suelo, seguir un rastro y comenzó un libro de plantas, además de obtener semillas, piedras y diversos desechos del bosque para crear adornos, o cuadros que adornaban su habitación.

Sin olvidar que era buena pescando y haciendo anzuelos, gracias a su padre. Le encantaba pasar horas creando los anzuelos con los que atraparían sus peces, quedándose quieta en la corriente del rio junto a su padre, ayudándolo a limpiar sus capturas...Aunque el aroma era algo que no apreciaba)

Y cuando su padre podía, la llevaba a Museos donde hermosos cuadros y estatuas eran exhibidos, a la biblioteca donde se sumergía leyendo cada cosa que alcanzaban sus manos, en verano se montaban en un bote alquilado y daban un recorrido por la costa. Era una vida feliz y alegre. 


	5. V

**Porque a veces el rojo debe ser verde.**

Minerva sabía que este momento llegaría y había pasado los últimos diez años comportándose como una Slytherin al ocultar todo sobre Heather, aunque en su defensa Albus no había hecho las cosas como ella esperaba.

Recordaba cómo había preguntado por Heather cuando se cumplió un año de dejarla en los Dursley y como Albus aseguro que ella estaba perfectamente.

"Oh Cirse sabía que estuvo a punto de enredar esa absurda barba en el cuello de ese «viejo mago mentiroso» pero en su lugar frunció los labios y continuo con su día"

Por supuesto si ella quería mantener todo lo relacionado con Heather y Will Graham fuera de los ojos brillantes de Albus, Minerva tuvo que fortalecer sus defensas mentales. Su madre le enseño cuando era una pequeña pero solo eran defensas simples, nada que ver con el poso sin fin de Severus Snape.

Minerva entonces aprendió oclumancia (aunque solo era lo suficientemente fuerte para que los ojos brillantes de Albus no viera los pensamiento superficiales, si alguien quería entrar en serio a su mente no duraría mucho)

Ahora con Heather viniendo a Hogwarts las cosas se podrían complicar y salir de control o podrían ir de manera favorable. Claro si Albus no seguían con su descabellada idea de traer esa maldita Piedra al castillo.

Minerva jugueteo con la carta de Heather y suspiro. No había dirección y el nombre de Heather no era exactamente como se esperaba.

-Malú- llamó la profesora.

La vieja elfina apareció con una reverencia y espero.

-Lleva estas dos cartas a Wolf Trap-

La elfina tomo los sobres, uno escrito con una máquina de escribir antigua y otra escrita con una vuelo pluma de tina verde.

La hora de la cena llego y después de un día agotador asegurándose que todas las cartas fueron enviadas, Minerva bajo al Gran Comedor ataviada. Los Jefes de Casa estaban ahí, al igual que Albus y Hagrid.

La mujer se sentó a lado de Severus, quien tenía su expresión hosca normal.

-Minerva, querida. Has terminado con las cartas- comento Albus.

Minerva sirvió un porción de patatas antes de contestar.

-Lo he hecho-

-La carta de la señorita Potter...-

-De eso quería hablar, Albus- interrumpió Minerva-La carta de la señorita Potter no apareció.-

La conmoción era de esperar. Albus dejó caer sus cubiertos en su plato, Pomona hizo un jadeo y Filius cayo de su silla. Hagrid comenzó a balbucear y Severus... Severus parecía haber palidecido varios tonos.

-¿De qué hablas querida?-

-¿Dónde está Heather, Albus?- pregunto en su lugar Minerva- Habías dicho que la niña estaría a salvo con Petunia, habías dicho que ella estaba bien y ahora su carta no aparece-

Albus perdió el brillo en sus ojos. Y por un momento Minerva se sintió terrible.

-No lo sé. Prometí a los Dursley no interferir cuando la dejamos en esa casa, la carta que les deje garantizaba que no habría intervención del mundo mágico durante estos años-

-Eso quiere decir que no sabrías si los Dursley trataron bien a Heather Potter, si ellos no la abandonaron a su suerte o... si ella está muerta- Minerva estaba de pie con su furia saliendo en oleadas.

Ante las últimas palabras Severus se puso rígido y alzo la vista.

-Ella está viva- fueron las palabras del hombre.

Minerva fijo su mirada en el hombre.

-Sabría si no fuera así- fue la respuesta del hombre.

Minerva entonces supo que Severus Snape había hecho un Juramento, recordó entonces que ese hombre roto y amargo alguna vez adoro a Lily Evans.

-Bien al menos sabemos que está viva, pero no sabemos si está a salvo, o en donde- dijo Minerva

-Querida...-

-No Albus, confíe en usted y usted no cumplió con sus deberes como Tutor de Heather Potter- Minerva endureció su mirada- Los Dursley son una familia muggle horrible, te lo dije en su momento. Petunia nunca fue la hermana buena y amable que Lily merecía, y tu dejaste a Heather a la deriva en la puerta de esa casa. Albus Dumbledore ruega a las Diosas que esa pequeña este bien-

Con eso dicho la mujer salió hecha una furia del Comedor.

Severus paso los últimos diez años sumergido en su miseria y auto desprecio. Se hizo fama en la escuela, una fama horrible lo suficiente como para que nadie se cruzara en su camino o quisiera entablar alguna amistad con él. Espero el día en que la hija de Potter viniera aquí con desprecio pero resignación.

Nunca espero que la niña no apareciera, nunca espero que el director la dejara voluntariamente con Petunia Evans.

Después de que Minerva soltó esa bomba en la cena, el hombre salió del comedor dejando atrás su comida, entro en sus mazmorras y golpeo cuatro dedos de Whisky en su garganta. Sabía que falló.

"prometió proteger a Potter, lo hizo y nunca en todos estos años se aseguró que la niña estuviera a salvo, confió ciegamente en el director, cuando el no confiaba en nadie"

Las llamas de la chimenea ardió y Severus supo que el director deseaba hablar con él. Severus se compuso y fue al encuentro del viejo mago.

-Mi muchacho- saludo el hombre con cansancio.

Severus espero silenciosamente.

-Debo pedirte que ayudes a encontrarla, yo me encargara de ir a los Dursley pero...-

-Si quiere que hable con la escoria del mundo debe saber que tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle es más cooperativo si hay oro de por medio- Severus hablo de manera plana y sin emoción.

El director asintió.

-Te daré lo que necesitas, mi muchacho-

-Bien, ¿necesita algo más?-

El director negó sonriendo tristemente, Severus entonces regreso a sus habitaciones para encontrarse con Minerva McGonagall esperando afuera de su puerta.

El hombre froto su frente e hizo pasar a la mujer. En cuanto ella entro alzó su varita y sello cada uno de los rincones con hechizos de privacidad.

-Ella está a salvo- fueron las palabras de la mujer.

Severus frunció el ceño y se golpeó en los pensamientos de la mujer para darse cuenta que tenía unos funcionales muros de contención.

-Si dejaras de intentar derribarme te explicaría todo, por supuesto debo tener tu juramento de no divulgar esto a ninguna alma- dijo la mujer con la mirada medio divertida.

Severus sospecho un momento antes de hacer el juramento e instalarse en sus sofás de cuero gris.

-Yo fui quien movió a Heather- comenzó la mujer.

Cuando McGonagall termino con su historia Severus tenía una extraña expresión y una sensación inquietante en su estómago.

_Lily había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a salvo a su hija._

-¿Qué hará ahora, Madame? Sabe que las cosas se complicaran- dijo el hombre.

McGonagall frunció el ceño para después soltar un suspiro y sonreír.

-Bueno hasta ahora lo he llevado bien para ser una leona y todo depende de Heather-

-¿De que habla?-

-Ella fue educada fuera de aquí, bajo ciertas restricciones y con un conocimiento amplio del mundo mágico y muggle- explico la mujer- Es posible que ella no tenga a Hogwarts como una primera opción. No creo que ella quiera alejarse de su padre-

-¿Padre?-

-La carta de Heather estaba ahí pero su apellido no era Potter.-

Severus mantuvo el silencio por un largo rato.

-Jure mantener a salvo y viva a esa niña- los ojos oscuros se fijaron en los marrones- Por lo que puedo asegurarle que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces-

McGonagall lo analizo un momento antes de asentir.

-Entonces cuando la respuesta llegue, pediré a Albus que usted venga conmigo-

Ambos magos llegaron a un acuerdo. Y Severus sintió que definía a quien servía realmente.

Fue algo molesto saber que su Amo tenía apenas once años, pero entre un loco psicótico y un viejo manipulador, la perspectiva de servir a esa niña no era tan mala.


	6. VI

**La carta**

Will esperaba que la carta llegara. Así que cuando Malú la entrego algo extraño se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Heather mantuvo sus ojos verdes y deslumbrantes en el sobre y ambos la leyeron.

Claro que Will supo lo que Heather haría. Ella no confiaba en ese Director Dumbledore ni en el mundo mágico.   
Sabía que aún cuando su hija era feliz había cierto resentimiento ante ese mundo en el que nació y se olvidó de ella.

Hubo una ocasión en la Will llevo a Heather ante esa supuesta familia donde ella debió crecer y bueno, Will nunca tuvo tantos deseos de cometer homicidio en su vida.   
Así que si, ambos desconfiaban de este director, de este mundo pero ...

Heather y el compartían la misma línea de pensamientos "Conoce a tu enemigo"

Así que Heather aceptó parcamente alejando la atención de ellos.

* * *

Minerva intento no reír ante las palabras de la carta pero realmente era difícil.

“ _Oh, esa pequeña niña era una descarada criatura”_

Doblando solicitó a uno de los elfos ir a llamar a los otros Jefes de Casa y el director a una reunión en el salón de profesores.

Minerva espero paciente.

-¿Querida que ha sucedido? - preguntó Albus.

-Heather Potter no tenía carta, porque Heather Potter no es su nombre- dijo la mujer levantando el sobre amarillo.

Todos los presentes mantuvieron sus miradas en el sobre.

-H.Graham segunda habitación- leyó la mujer.

-¿No hay dirección? - preguntó Pomona.

-No- Minerva saco la respuesta de la niña y leyó- Busque en los registros y el nombre de Heather cambio de Potter a Graham hace unos nueve años. Su carta regreso con una breve respuesta pidiendo un permiso para ir y venir del colegio

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

-Graham es un apellido muy común- dijo Severus en su tono aburrido- sin embargo su solicitud es un poco extraña-

-Lo es y al parecer no sabe nada sobre quién es ella. Pero no es la primera vez que se pide algo como esto. En la Carta de Estudiantes está la Concesión de Agatha- dijo Minerva.

-Debemos entonces encontrarnos con ellos- Acordó Albus con una mirada pensativa.

-No lo veo necesario, además si alguien debe ir a ellos soy yo. Por otra parte el permiso podrá darse cuendo se clasifique-sentencia Minerva.

Albus consideró querer discutir pero lo pensó mejor:

-De acuerdo. Pero no te importa si pido que Severus te acompaña en caso de que decidas ir a ellos. Por otra parte saber las razones detrás de esta petición

Minerva penso sólo un momento antes de estar de acuerdo.

-¿De que trata la Concepción de Agatha? - cuestiono Pomona.

-Si un estudiante tiene obligaciones con su familia y puede ir y venir o en caso de nacidos muggles si estos están rindiendo un aprendizaje extra.-

  
-Ya veo, entonces la señorita Potter tiene algunos de estos requisitos- concluyó Filius.

-Al parecer. Aún así el Jefe de Casa determinará esto- agregó Minerva.

Los presentes parecían contemplar este nuevo giró y Minerva pudo ver cómo Albus meditaba con cierto brillo en los ojos que no le agrado.

* * *

Heather leyó de nuevo el pasaje y suspiró.

Su padre sonrió en una mueca y despeinó su cabello oscuro-rojizo.

-Solo debemos encontrar una actividad que el Colegio no cubra- apunto su padre recostando se en su silla favorita.

Heather asintió pensativa.

-Mi brote no debería ir por la vida sin saber defender- dijo después de un momento su padre acariciando a Zoe (Una pastor de pelaje largo y oscuro)

Heather sonrió ampliamente y asintió con vehemencia.

-Iremos después de mi cumpleaños a conseguir esto-

Su padre compuso una mueca y Heather supo que la idea de estar en medio de un tumulto de gente no le agradaba.

Ellos habían excursiónado en el Barrio mágico de América un par de veces y una sola vez en el Callejón de Inglaterra bajo un encanto de transfiguración hecha por Malú. Pero Heather sabía que su padre le dolía estar expuesto a tantas personas.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo solo, no tienes que venir ...-

-No te dejare hacerlo sola, brezo- apunto su padre y suspiró largamente- Iremos bajo el mismo encantó que Malú hizo. Creo que hacerlo en el Callejón sería mejor. Ya sabés, menos probable que MACUSA se enteré -

Heather asintió.

-Mañana iremos a inscribirte a clases de Autodefensa- sonrió papá.

Heather sabía que era tonto de su parte querer regresar a casa después de un día de clase, pero ella sabía que su padre no estaría bien solo. No durante tanto tiempo. Papá se podría encerrar en su mente y perderse, olvidarse del mismo si ella no estaba aquí.

Heather presentía que pronto su padre necesitaría que ella fuera de su ancla.


	7. VII

**Primer encuentro**

El viaje al Callejón no fue algo que agrado a Will Graham, el era un ermitaño que alejaba a todo el mundo.

La única otra criatura de su especie que entraba en su mundo era Heather. Y bueno no es que el tuviera mucha protesta.

En realidad siempre creía que la pequeña descarada no le habría dado opción después de darle esa sonrisa aquella mañana de noviembre.

  
Ahora ir al Banco de los magos en el mundo inglés fue algo. El Americano era una estructura mas pequeña que este imponente edificio de mármol blanco.

-Buenos días, buscamos a Griphook- gruño Will ante un duende desocupado.

El duende alzó sus pequeños ojos violentos y gruño indicándoles que esperarán. Varios minutos después, otro duende de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules llegó.

-Usted es entonces Lady Potter- gruño el duende a Heather.

Su hija asintió y fueron conducidos al fondo del banco. La Cámara en la sucursal inglesa era una antigua y ellos solo habían estado una vez en ella. Cuando Heather cumplió ocho.

-Su llave- pidió el duende cuando llegaron a la Cámara. Heather extendió la llave antigua.

-Me informaron que usted desea acceder a la Cámara Familiar- dijo el Duende cuando Heather termino de llenar su bolsillo con el dinero.

-Mi elfo doméstico nos ha informado de ciertas cosas que podrían ser útiles en el Colegio- de explicó Heather.

Así que la Cámara familiar de los Potter era aún más grande y dentro Will pudo apreciar cosas realmente extrañas.

-Papá lo encontré- llamo Heather quitando los seguros de un baúl viejo.  
Will se arrodilló junto a su hija y reviso el contenido.

Había libros de magia un par de cajas donde dos varitas descansaban, túnicas, y artículos varios para bebé.

-Malú dijo que tomo varios de tus juguetes de este baúl- comento Will   
La elfina había sido la única en entrar aquí cuando Heather aún era un bebé.

Heather abrió las dos cajas y deslizó su dedo en ellas.

-¿Quieres llevarlas?-

-Quizás solo una, la que se sienta mejor- Heather tomo la primera pero la dejo de inmediato.  
La segunda en cambio hizo algo extraño: lanzo chispas rojizas y Heather dejo salir algunas lagrimas. Will la envolvió en un abrazo silencioso

* * *

_Comprar. Gente. Ruido. Olores varios. Mi gozo en un pozo._

Will agradecía que solo faltaba la tienda de varitas. Heather sonreía comprensiva y le tomo la mano de manera firme. Will a veces se preguntaba que cosa buena hizo para tener una hija como ella.

La compra de la varita fue una cosa. Ese hombre era dramático. Y esas palabras sobre el Mago Oscuro.

Will solo esperaba que no todos fueran así.

Al final salieron al lado muggle o no mágico de Londres y Will agradeció cuando Malú los llevo de regreso a casa dónde sus perros los saludaron y olisquearon.

-Vamos, papá. Te haremos algo de té mientras te das una ducha- empujó Heather y Will despeino a su pequeño brote.

* * *

* * *

Will camino por los pasillos de Quantico con su termo de café en una mano y una carpeta de evidencia en otra.

“ _Oh el estaba furioso. Había dicho a Jack Crawford que no quería hacer esto y el no dejo de presionar. Ahora deslizar esto en su escritorio era…_ ”

Entrar a la Oficina del Jefe de la Unidad de ciencias del comportamiento no resultó difícil.

Y cuando Will entro el hombre de aspecto áspero estaba charlando con dos personas, una de ellas Alana Bloom. El otro era un hombre alto delgado y hombros anchos con un traje de tres piezas absurdo, al menos para no ser alguien mágico.

-Oh Will me alegra que te nos unas …-

-Corta eso. Te dije que no quería que ver con esto y tú sobre pasaste el límite al dejar esto en mi escritorio- ladro Will dejando la carpeta en el escritorio de Jack.

  
Alana jadeo y lanzo una mirada dura.

-Jack. ¿Hiciste que?-

Jack se veía molesto por ser atrapado y confrontado de esta manera.

-Will este asesino lleva diez niñas ya, una de ellas devuelta. Debes entender que…-

-No, el que debe entender eres tú. No me interesa las niñas muertas. Yo no puedo acercarme a esto- Will señaló el archivo con desprecio – Sin traer un pedazo de el conmigo y no puedo darme ese lujo. Deja de acosarme con esto-

Jack compuso una mirada dura.

-¿La muerte de inocentes no te importa? Siendo profesor en Quantico creí que entenderías. Poner el desarrollo de los nuevos agente en manos de alguien que no aprecia la vida de estás chicas.-

Will río sin alegría y se irguió en toda su altura.

-Hazlo entonces, Jack. Sácame de Quantico. No cámbiare de opinión. Tengo mucho más que perder si dejo que me arrastres a esto-

Will dio la vuelta y asintió ante los presentes rígida mente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. VII

Hannibal sentía cierta diversión por ser invitado por el Jefe de la Unidad de comportamiento para consultar en un caso.

Ver detrás de telón sería muy educativo y se pregunto si no encontraría más entretención.

_Y el destino no decepciona._

Hannibal charlaba con Jack y Alana en la oficina del primero sobre este asesinó cuando una tormentosa criatura entró.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que era grosero. Claro después se dio cuenta que su ira era justificada y quién peco fue Jack Crawford.   
Hannibal aprovechó el jadeo de Alana para captar el aroma de esta criatura.

_Oh la ira lo hacía exquisito._

Cuando el hombre giró Hannibal vio la oscuridad flotando en sus ojos azules y profundos, como el llamado de una sirena.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Jack?- riño Alana sacando a Hannibal de sus pensamientos.

-Will está siendo egoísta. Podemos tener a este psicópata si el lo viera-

-¿ver? La última vez que Will Graham se acercó a algo hubo una aprendiz desaparecida porque tú no pudiste detenerte a empujar-

Hannibal noto que Jack se tensaba y cierto dolor inundó su rostro.

-Si Will no se hubiera alejado antes de que el Destripador completará la sonda no hubiera pasado…-

-No trates de culpar a Will por eso. El hizo lo que pediste te dio el perfil y tú mandaste a esa chica tras las migas-

Hannibal tuvo que ocultar su emoción ante esto y en su lugar coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Alana

-Creo que está conversación debería ser para otro momento, Alana quisieras almorzar conmigo-

Alana frunció los labios y Jack parecía querer seguir discutiendo pero al final la mujer cedió y se despidieron de manera rígida.

* * *

El almuerzo por supuesto fue en casa de Hannibal. El hombre dejo que Alana se relajara y bebiera casi por completo su cerveza (preparada de manera especial)

-Veo que Will Graham es alguien importante- comento Hannibal ligeramente mientras cortaba algunos pimientos.

Alana frunció levemente el ceño antes de relajarse.

-Te hablaré de el solo porque sé que Jack querrá que lo ayudes en su causa-

Hannibal dibujo una sonrisa tímida y espero.

-Will consulto hace tiempo para los casos del Destripador de Chesapeake- comenzó Alana con algo de molestia – El le dio un buen perfil a Jack, lo acercó mas que ninguno y estoy segura que si Will se hubiera quedado ahora ese… hombre estaría preso-

Hannibal tuvo cuidado de no dejar ver su diversión o peor aún su ansiedad.

-Le dio detalles a Jack que nadie más le dio, lo suficientes para que Jack condujera a una aprendiz hacia el-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? No lo capturaron-

-No, pero está chica desapareció después de seguir lo que Will dejó-

Hannibal entonces supo que debía dar gracias a Will Graham por la querida Miriam Lass.

-Tan cerca estuvo-

Alana sonrió incomoda y termino su cerveza.

-¿Has firmado el contrato de confidencialidad?-

-Lo he hecho-

-Will lo describió como un psicópata, bueno en realidad dijo que era la única etiqueta que se le ocurría pero no era suficiente. Un hombre inteligente más que la media, sádico, con un conocimiento extenso de arte e historia, un cirujano y con gustos refinados. Alguien en el que confiarías y socialmente aceptado. Mataba a sus víctimas en tres porque…- Alana aquí compuso una mueca- Eran sondas, sus víctimas eran cerdos que elevaba y…bueno esto no es bueno cuando vamos a comer pero… los órganos y partes faltantes las comía-

Hannibal realmente tuvo que contener un jadeo y tomo la excusa de revisar la estufa para ocultar su emoción.

Will Graham era…  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. IX

La alarma de seguridad sonó cuando esa mañana Will y Heather tomaban su desayuno.  
  
Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Jack Crawford.   
  
( _Will nunca dejaría de agradecer que está pequeña criatura hubiera sido dejada en su puerta)_  
  
Heather se veía realmente molesta cuando Will hablo sobre su día en la cena, diciendo que enviaría algunas de las serpientes a darle un susto al hombre por acosar y amenazar así a su padre.   
  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando la alarma sonó de nuevo, Will dejo su desayuno y se acercó a la pantalla: Había un bently negro afuera de la cerca y un hombre que recordaba brevemente, parado junto a timbre.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, papá?-  
pregunto Heather.  
  
-No lo sé aún- Will suspiro y sopesó sus posibilidades.  
  
-¿Quieres que suba a mi habitación?- ofreció Heather.  
  
Will quería negarse.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero lleva tu plató- accedió Will mientras presionaba el tablero para que la cerca se abriera.-Malú sabes lo que debes hacer-  
  
La elfina asintió y chasqueo los dedos, todo rastro de que había una niña aquí se escondió. Había hecho esto un par de veces cuando Alana o Jack había venido.  
  
Will olvidó su comida a favor del café antes de que el Bently se detuviera frente a su pórtico. Los perros ladraron mientras abría la puerta saliendo para recibir a su invitado, con suerte no entraría.  
  
-Buenas días, Will-  
  
Will parpadeo ante lo informal del saludo para después fruncir el ceño:  
  
-Buenas días, usted estaba con Jack Crawford-   
  
El hombre sonrió levemente y subió al pórtico, Will no se retiró de la entrada.  
  
-Lo estuve. Soy el Doctor Hannibal Lecter- el hombre extendió su mano y Will solo dudo un momento antes de aceptarla.  
  
( _Al menos hoy no vestía con tela escoses.)_  
  
-Un gusto. ¿Puedo saber que hace aquí, Doctor Lecter?-   
  
El hombre sonrió de nuevo y lanzo una mirada tras Will, dónde los perros estaban amontonados.  
  
-¿Quizás podríamos charlar dentro?- ofreció el hombre.  
  
Will dudo un momento antes de abrir y dejar pasar a su visitante. Los perros se arremolinaron olisqueando al desconocido y meneando sus colas, los traidores.  
  
-Es un lugar encantador el que tienes aquí- comento el hombre mientras rascaba a Jack.  
  
-Gracias,¿ quiere agua o algo más?- ofreció Will yendo a la mesa para recoger su plato a medio acabar.   
  
Por supuesto lo envolvió en plástico y guardo en el microondas, sabía que Heather no estaría contenta si el no terminaba su comida.  
  
-No gracias, aunque veo que lo prive de su desayuno-   
  
-Lo comeré más tarde-   
  
Will indicó una silla en el pequeño comedor y el se sentó en la otra.  
  
-Jack lo envío-  
  
-Lo hizo, de hecho. Aunque acepte esta empresa más por mi propia satisfacción- dijo el hombre con total sinceridad- He escuchado bastante de usted-  
  
Will compuso su mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa:  
  
-Seguro lo hizo-   
  
-Alana Bloom hablo de usted al igual que Jack Crawford- dijo Lecter entrelazando sus dedos por encima de la mesa.  
  
Will sabía bien que fue lo que ambos comentaron sobre él.  
  
-No le gusta el contacto visual- expreso de repente Lecter.  
  
Will, quien tenía su mirada anclada en las solapas del suéter rojizo del hombre, frunció los labios.  
  
-No, los ojos distraen. Ves demasiado, no ves lo suficiente- Will se inclino adelante imitando la postura de Lecter- y es difícil concentrarse cuando piensas cosas así- los ojos de Will finalmente se encontraron con los de Lecter notando el tono rojizo nadando en el marrón-. Oh, esos blancos son realmente blancos o debe tener hepatitis o ¿es una vena reventada?-  
  
Lecter sonrió sinceramente y Will bufó antes de terminar:  
  
-Así que sí, trato de evitar los ojos siempre que sea posible.-   
  
-Me imagino que lo que ves, y aprendes toca todo lo demás en tu mente-   
  
Will se retiró y río sin alegría:  
  
-Jack le pido que hiciera un perfil psicológico mío- comento Will con la ira subiendo en sus piel.  
  
Lecter no se vio apenado pero se retiró como Will lo hizo.  
  
-No me psicoanalice, Doctor Lecter- mascullo Will colocando un brazo sobre la mesa- Y no, lo que veo y aprendo no toca lo que hay dentro. Las murallas de mi mente mantiene lo que es valioso para mí a salvo-  
  
Lecter sonrió casi abiertamente y Will se pregunto si los demás veían esa viscosidad que se deslizaba por los ojos del hombre. Era probable que no fuera así.  
  
-Las asociaciones vienen rápido-  
  
-Lo hacen pero es sencillo romperlas, cuando sabes como- Los ojos de Lecter parecían perforar a Will provocando una sensación extraña en su piel- Ahora, doctor. ¿Qué me ofrece Jack? –  
  
Lecter parecían sorprendió o al menos esa fue la impresión de Will, el hombre no dejaba ver demasiado.  
  
-Veo porque Jack está tan interesado en usted- dijo al final Lecter con cierta diversión.   
  
El hombre saco dos carpetas de su maletín (el cual Will estaba seguro, costaba más que su vieja mochila )  
  
Will aparto la carpeta de evidencia y tomo una color azúl. Leyó el contenido y río amargamente.  
  
-El dinero no me comprara, ni la oportunidad de ser agente de campo- dijo Will deslizando la carpeta hacia Lecter.  
  
-¿Entonces que hará que ayudes a Jack Crawford?- cuestiono Lecter.  
  
-Usted es inteligente y por lo que me he dado cuenta observador. Jack no me necesita teniéndolo a usted-  
  
Lecter ladeó la cabeza:  
  
-Pero aún así Jack lo quiere a usted-  
  
Will suspiró. Si decía no Jack seguiría jodiendo...  
  
-Bien, estas son mis condiciones- comenzó Will reclinándose hacia Lecter- Uno: lo haré a mi modo sin interferencia, ni críticas. Dos: no saldré al campo, solo seré consultor. No tengo interés en ser Agente de Crawford. Tres: mi rostro o nombre no debe rondar por ahí y mucho menos por esa insípida página de Tattlecrime.com y por último no cumpliré horarios desordenados, esto no debe interferir en mis clases o vida personal, si eso pasa estoy fuera-  
  
Will vio algo brillar brevemente en los ojos de Lecter a cada petición y la sensación en su piel volvió.  
  
-Por supuesto, Will-  
  
Cuando el doctor se fue, Will Graham tuvo claro algo. Hannibal Lecter era más de lo que dejaba ver y había oscuridad debajo de ese traje. 


	10. X

**Po-boy**

Heather y su padre estaban en medio del tumulto de magos y brujas en el andén 9 ¾.

Heather no subió al tren hasta que esté silbo de despedida y abrazo fuertemente a su padre. 

Las últimas semanas fueron difíciles. Su padre había visto una escena del crimen hecha por un imitador y ese Agente Crawford intento presionarlo para ir detrás del asesino de niñas.

Por supuesto, su padre no acepto pero el doctor Lecter había estado en casa una vez más y Heather apostaba todos sus anzuelos que ese hombre era el "copiador", algo en sus entrañas se lo había dicho.

Ella se había escabullido por la ventana y lanzó una mirada al hombre, sin quejarse que le pidió a Malú lanzarle un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Su legeremancia la hizo darse cuenta que tenía algo oculto en el ordenado cerebro del hombre y una de las serpientes le dijo que olía a sangre y muerte.

Heather le dijo esto a su padre quien le creyó y prometió mantenerse alejado del Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

-Promete que escribirás todo el tiempo- pido su padre mientras la abrazaba.

Heather asintió.

-Me habría gustado que las clases de Defensa hubieran estado entre semana- dijo Heather.

Su padre sonrió con la sonrisa que era solo de ella y beso su cicatriz (esa que parecía al rastro que dejaba un rayo en la tierra al caer, era de un tono más pálido que su propia piel)

-Aun así estarás en casa los fines de semana- 

Heather subió al compartimiento donde su padre acomodado su baúl y la jaula de Hécate (su lechuza blanca como la nieve).

-Te escribiré hoy, promesa de pescador- grito Heather por la venta.

Su padre sonrió de nuevo y siguió el tren hasta que doblo en las vías.

Heather intento mantenerse tranquila. Se apresuró a cerrar con seguro su vagón corriendo las cortinas. Nunca había convivido con niños antes. No desde el Jardín de Infantes y eso no salió muy bien.

_Tranquila Heather, estos son niños mágicos y además si se meten contigo, les enseñaras quien es Heather Graham._

El viaje en el tren no tuvo mucho ajetreo, Hécate revoleteo en el vagón mientras Heather leía uno de sus libros. Afuera se escuchaba las risas y gritos de los demás estudiante y hubo un momento que escuchó la voz de un niño que buscaba a «Heather Potter»   
Heather hizo una mueca ante eso. No le agrado que todos aquí la llamaran así. Ella era una Graham.

_(No es que despreciará a sus padres biológicos pero quién cuido de ella fue Will Graham. Así que el era su padre y por lo tanto ella era Heather Graham._

_Aunque la Subdirectora había enviado una nota informando que usaría el apellido Graham-Potter para referirse a ella.)_

Alguien tocó la puerta del compartimiento y Heather se tensó cuando escucho voces fuera.

-Oh, está cerrada. Quizá debamos buscar en otro lugar, Hermione -escuchó una voz de niño algo nervioso.

-Nada de eso, quieres encontrar a tu sapo ¿No, Neville? - la voz de la niña era mandona y Heather se puso en pie- Alhomora-

Los niños se quedarán quietos al ver que el lugar estaba ocupado. 

-Cuando una puerta está cerrada es mejor dejarla así. Sin mencionar que es muy grosero entrar sin permiso- dijo Heather con su varita suelta en una mano.

La niña de la voz mandona, quien tenía un cabello muy espeso e incisivos grandes, se sonrojo.

-Lo ... lo sentimos- dijo el niño de voz nervioso, quien era rubio y regordete 

-Tu no fuiste quien forzó la entrada- apunto Heather lanzando una mirada severa a la niña.

-Pues ... pues es que estamos buscando a Trevor, es el sapo de Neville- dijo la niña alzando su mentón.

Heather alzó una ceja como lo haría su padre y se dio la vuelta para sacar una caja donde había encerrado a un sapo que encontró cuando acomodaron su baúl en la estación.

-¿Es este? - preguntó Heather al niño llamado Neville quien gritó emocionado y agarró al anfibio.

-Gracias, el se escapa siempre- 

La niña frunció los labios y lanzo una mirada a Heather, los ojos marrones de la niña se abrieron cómicamente y comenzó a balbucear:

-Eres Heather Potter lo he leido todo sobre ti ... -

Heather bufó exasperada:

-Me imagino que lo hiciste, pero cualquier cosa que hayas leído no es más que patrañas. Los libros mienten, sobre todo lo que son históricos. Ahora sí ha terminado de verme como si fuera un mono de circo podría irse- 

La niña se sonrojo indignada y se dio media vuelta. Neville parecía no saber que hacer, entonces Trevor intentó escapar y Heather lo pescó en un hechizo paralizante:

-Hay un hechizo vinculante que te puede servir, ¿tus padres no lo pusieron en Trevor? -

Neville desvió la mirada y se vio apagado, Heather supo entonces que el niño no tenía padres.

Pateándose internamente se hizo un lado e invitó al niño a entrar.

-No muerdo- dijo Heather sonriendo burlonamente cundo el niño se apretujo en su asiento.

-Yo ... lo siento-

-Vamos, Neville. ¿Puedo llamarte así? -

El niño asintió.

-Bien, tu puedes decirme Heather- la niña sonrió ligeramente- ¿Quieres que lo haga, el hechizo? -

Neville se vio aprensivo.

-¿sabes como hacerlo.? Se supone que fuiste criada por muggles-

Heather ladeó la cabeza curiosa:

-¿Quién dijo eso? -

-Gran dijo que El director Albus Dumbledore te coloco en casa de la hermana de tu madre- murmuró él niño apenado.

Heather frunció los labios:

-Bueno Neville no debes creer en todo lo que dicen- dijo después de un rato- Ahora sostén a Trevor fuerte, no dolera-

Neville asintió y sostuvo al anfibio contra el. Heather canto el hechizo que Malú le enseñó y ambos brillaron en azul.

-Ahí está, ya no escapara- 

-Gracias, Heather- 

-De nada. ¿Has probado el Po-Boy? - ofreció Heather sacando un emparedado de una bolsa zipploc.

Neville negó y se vio curioso.

-Es lo mejor que hay, te doy la mitad- la niña partió el emparedado.

Neville se unió a un lado de Trevor, y lo tomó. Heather intento no hacer una mueca por la falta de higiene y comentado en relativo silencio.

-Eso es delicioso- comento Neville cundo lo termino.

Heather sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé, papá lo hizo-

Neville parpadeo confundido:

-Pero ... -

-No James Potter- agrego Heather sacando un termo con jugó de naranja.- Mi padre, quien me cuida desde que tenía un año-

Neville se silenció en silencio y tomo el vaso térmico que Heather le ofreció.

-No creas todo lo que escuchas- murmuró Neville.

-Ni todo lo que lees- agrega Heather.

-El director entonces no te dejo con muggles-

Heather frunció levemente sus labios:

-Si, pero ... papá dice que llegué a él y ya- Heather sopesó si decía más all al chico frente a ella- No creo que el director me haya dejado con papá, fue alguien más. Nunca hemos sabido quien o por qué-

Neville parecía tonto a simple vista pero Heather supo que no lo era:

-Los destinos lo hicieron, entonces- 

-Seguro que fueron ellos, pero es un secreto. Puedes guardarlo ¿No? -

Neville se irguió por completo:

-Por supuesto, Heather. Lo prometo-

Heather sonrió.

-Pensé que seria más difícil hablar con alguien de mi edad, pero no fue tan malo- cometa Heather suavemente.

-¿No has tenido amigos o algo así antes? -

-Fui educada en casa, la única vez que fui a una escuela mi magia hizo al realmente grande y casi me llevan lejos de papá-

Neville abrió los ojos sorprendió:

-Yo hice magia a los ocho y no fue gran cosa. Mi abuela pensaba que era todo un muggle- el niño se desinfló- Ella pensaba que no vendría a Howgarts y bueno ahora estoy nervioso porque si no quedo en Gryffindor ... -

-Sabes Neville, no puedes ir por la vida complaciendo a otros. - 

El niño se sonrojo;

-Pero Gran dice que debo ser igual de valiente que mi padre y ... -

-Y tu padre era quien era y tú eres quien eres- interrumpió Heather- dejar que otros digan quienes somos y lo que debemos hacer es una estupidez y cobardía-

-Pero si quedo en Hufflepuff ... -

-¿Y que si pasa eso.? Newt Scamander fue Hufflepuff y el es un gran magizoologo, escribió uno de nuestros libros de texto, además de ayudar al MACUSA y capturó a Gellert Grindelwald-

Neville parecía aturdido pero entonces algo cambio en sus ojos.

-Sabes, Heather. Pensé que esa niña Hermione era lista pero tú eres más que eso- Neville sonrió apenado- Seguro quedas en Ravenclaw-

Heather correspondió la sonrisa.

-La verdad no me preocupo por dónde quedó, lo único que quiero es aprender magia y hacer amigos-

Neville asintió ferviente:

-Si quieres, podemos serlo- ofreció el niño apenado.

Heather complicado sus mejillas calientes pero sonrió:

-Por supuesto, Neville. Me llamo Heather Graham- dijo extendiendo una mano.

El niño no hizo alboroto ante su nombre y tomó la mano de Heather:

-Mucho gusto, Heather mi nombre es Neville Longbottom-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po-Boy: Se trata de un sándwich de pan crujiente y un interior esponjoso lleno de carne (preferiblemente de ternera) o marisco, a veces cubierto con papas fritas y salsa. Recibe este nombre porque en un principio era un plato sencillo para “poor boy” o chico pobre. Hoy en día es toda una delicatessen con la mejor materia prima. Es típico de Nuevo Orleans


	11. XI

**Mezcla de proteínas**

Aníbal tardo una semana en encontrar una abertura para acercarse a Will Graham.

( _Y durante la espera escribió el nombre una y otra vez memorizándolo en sus músculos, como lo hizo con los cortes de un bisturí. Buscando sobre cada miga, piedra y huella de Will Graham en el mundo y encontrando muy poco y demasiado_ )

Entonces Jack Crawford vino con la solicitud de hacer un perfil de Will y ayudarlo en su empresa de tener al hombre de cabellos rizados y ojos azules en su búsqueda de "Moustros"

Hannibal accedió después de comentar a Jack su preocupación por la reacción de Will y mantenerse aprensivo por un momento.

Así que esa mañana se debatido entre llevar el desayuno o dejarlo para otro momento. Al final podríamos pensar que sería una de las muchas ocasiones en las que se vería con Will Graham y la oportunidad de alimentarlo se presentaría en un futuro.

Hannibal pretendía sorprender al hombre, llegar y ver algo mundano pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidos por una cerca. Una cerca de seguridad de alta eficiencia.

_¿Qué escondía Will Graham? ¿O esto era una capa más de su coraza para mantener al resto del mundo fuera?_

Al estacionar frente a la construcción sólida, Aníbal se dio cuenta de Will que esperaba no dejar entrar a su visita.

(Eso pudo ser grosero pero Hannibal encontró que su falta de aviso quizás el otro hombre fue sorprendió por su abrupta llegada)

El saludo informal que Hannibal le dedicó a Will fue recibido con sorpresa por su interlocutor. Pero fue superada por el reconocimiento, que hizo sonreír internamente a Aníbal. 

_(En está ocasión pudo detectar la figura del hombre frente a él, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla gastada y una franela de lana. Su cabello y barba estaban especialmente recortados. Daba la imagen de una persona funcional pero que al mismo tiempo no deseaba perder el tiempo socializando)_

El apretón de manos fue firme y Aníbal noto que la mano ajena era levemente callosa, solo lo suficiente para saber qué esas manos eran frecuentemente afectadas en alguna actividad exigente.

Hannibal lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro de Will y noto al menos seis perros dentro, todos esperando en silencio.

Después de una vacilacion Hannibal le fue permitido entrar.

El aroma del hogar de Will era una mezcla; perros, productos de limpieza, el aroma a madera de brezo, bosque, aceite de motor, sal y tierra. 

A simple vista el lugar solo era habitado por Will y su manada pero algo en el ambiente indicaba que aquí había alguien más. 

La conversación con Will Graham solo aumentó el deseo de más dentro de la mente de Aníbal.   
Sin olvidar la necesidad de saber que resguardo Will en esa casa con tanto celo. 

* * *

La reacción de Jack Crawford ante las condiciones que exigió Will no sorprendió a Hannibal. Jack Crawford era un hombre que se dejaba arrastrar fácilmente por su ira y en su intento por ser visto como una figura de autoridad temida, solía pasar por encima de quienes no ganaban su respeto con una rudeza que rayaba en lo grosero.

Hannibal fue paciente en explicar que acceder a estas solicitudes podría atraer a Will al redil donde Jack lo quería. Hannibal incluso accedió seguir siendo el intermediario entre Jack y Will. El hombre no puede decepcionar a Hannibal y dejo en las manos del buen doctor lo que al manejo de Will Graham se refería, como lo hizo un padre cansado con su hijo problemático.

Hannibal sonrió comprensivo y le aseguro a Jack que ayudaría a Will para que pudiera ver a este asesino. Solo restaba esperar que Will hiciera llegar al perfil y Hannibal podría saber en qué necesitaría Will de su ayuda.

Ya tenía en mente a que «cerdo» usar para ello.

* * *

Cassandra o Cassy Boyle era la hermana mayor de Nicholas Boyle; Cassy trabajaba como cajera en un supermercado donde el doctor Hannibal Lecter solía comprar algunos productos de uso diario. Cassy Boyle tuvo la mala suerte de insultar a un anciano que estaba delante de la fila del Doctor Lecter. También tuvimos la mala suerte de ser una chica de ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel curtida; el tipo de chica que asesinaba "El Cazador de Minnesota".

Aníbal espero que la chica saliera de su turno, llegó a casa, donde su hermano estaba ausente debido a una fiesta, y se recostara en su cama. Hannibal tomo a Cassy de su cama y la llevó hasta ese prado donde una cabeza de ciervo esperaba. Cassy Boyle despertó del nivel sedante que Hannibal suministró e intentó luchar pero sus extremidades no respondieron. Hannibal solo la quería consciente.

Después de desnudarla con movimientos clínicos, donde Cassy miraba con terror, Aníbal la experimentó en brazos y caminó hasta la cabeza de ciervo, las astas eran finas y fuertes. Hannibal se aseguró de que el filo en ellas fuera adecuado.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, Hannibal fijó sus ojos rojizos en los de la joven asustada:

-Veras querida tu vida no llegaría a su fin de esta manera si no fueras perfecta para este regalo-

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Cassy Boyle incluso cuando Hannibal la empujó en las astas, o mientras Hannibal abría su pecho y sacaba sus pulmones que aún luchaban por aferrarse a la vida.

* * *

La espera fue un momento de reflexión para Aníbal. Y durante ese momento preparó los tiernos pulmones de Cassy; las preguntas sobre ¿Qué vería Will? ¿Si su mente viera las similitudes entre sus otros cuadros? Nadaban en su mente, pero Hannibal supo que pronto podría responder a ellas. Solo deben ser pacientes.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando el desayuno estaba listo y Hannibal perdió una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Doctor Lecter- la voz áspera de Jack llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días, Jack. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Hablo tranquilamente Hannibal.

-Te estoy enviando un correo con algunas fotos de una escena del crimen reciente- continuo Jack- Llame a Graham pero no accedió venir-

Aníbal sonrió internamente antes de contestar con voz comprensiva:

-Jack una de las condiciones de Will eran no estar en el campo-

Hannibal saco su celular y accedió a la aplicación del correo, abrió el mensaje y se deslizó por las fotos de Cassy.

-Esto, ¿crees que lo hizo el mismo asesino de esas chicas? - pregunta Hannibal dejando ver algo de perturbación en su tono.

-No lo sé, no concuerda con el perfil que nos dio Graham, por eso quiero que vaya a él, doctor-

Aníbal tarareo de acuerdo.

-Iré en este momento, ¿quiere que le marque cuando llegue a Will? -

-Quiero hablar con él después de que vea las imágenes-

-Muy bien, hablábamos más tarde Jack-

Aníbal sonrió al colgar y comenzó a guardar el desayuno en sus finos recipientes de porcelana, después marcó el número de Will. Hoy era un día perfecto para que probara la cocina de Aníbal.

Como la vez anterior Will esperaba a Hannibal en el pórtico. El hombre se preocupaba tenso y su ceño estaba fruncido con líneas de preocupación. Hannibal lo saludo y el hombre se limitó a asentir antes dejarlo pasar.

-Siempre soy muy cuidadoso con lo que pongo en mi cuerpo- Comenzó Aníbal llendo a la mesa del comedor y colocando sus bolsas de lona- lo que se traduce en cocinar la mayoría de mis alimentos-

Se verá curioso cuando saco los recipientes, el hombre saco unos platos de vidrio y los paso a Aníbal.

-¿Desea café? - ofreció Will sirviendo una taza de una cafetera humeante.

Hannibal accedió y dio una mirada por la habitación, la ausencia de los perros era algo notable.

-¿Su manada se enfermó? - pregunta Hannibal.

Se tensó un momento antes de relajarse y colocar las tazas y azúcar en la mesa.

-Están fuera- respondió sin comprometerse- ¿Quiere leche? -

Hannibal negó y ambos hombres se sentaron a desayunar en relativo silencio.

-Es un buen cocinero, doctor-comento Will ante el primer bocado.

Hannibal sonrió y se dispuso al suyo, por un momento determinado en dejar el café a un lado pero cuando olio la mezcla se dio cuenta gratamente que era un buen café.

-Esta mezcla tiene un aroma agradable-

Will sonrió con cariño antes de responder:

-Malú, la persona que me ayuda con la casa, lo consigue. Ella es una cocinera maravillosa

Hannibal sonrío pero por dentro algo amargo se alzó.

Cuando la comida se termine fue el momento de sacar las fotos de la escena.

Colocó sus dedos encima de la carpeta que Hannibal se preparó. El hombre parecía aprensivo.

-Esto ... doctor Lecter, si estará presente tendremos que permanecer para usted.-

-Por supuesto, Will-

Entonces el hombre de rizos castaños abrió la carpeta y sacó las fotos acomodando las en la mesa junto con el informe forense. Hannibal tuvo una creciente ansiedad pero tuvo sus palabras dentro de:

Los párpados del hombre se cerraron y su respiración se volvieron superficiales, entonces Will abrió los ojos y Hannibal contuvo un jadeo. Era los ojos de un depredador:

-La mato cuando aún estaba viva ... ella fue elegida por ser perfecta para esto ... la elegí porque era perfecta para este obsequio ... -

Hannibal crispó los dedos con anheló.

-Pero su valor solo se reduce a eso ... está chica ... está ternera no tenie más valor para mí que esto ... necesito que vea, quiero ayudarlo ...

Will dio una inhalación brusca y abrió cerro los ojos:

-Será-

Hannibal se puso en pie pero fue un mal movimiento, Will se movio de golpe alejándose:

-Will, soy yo Hannibal Lecter, estamos en tu casa en Wolf ... -

Will alzó las manos y retrocedió hasta que el fregador abrió la llave y mojó su rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo Will después de un tiempo.-En ocasiones es ... no, él es difícil de soltar-

Volteo y evito su mirada.

-¿Él? -

-El Destripador de Chesapeake-

-¿Cree que es el Destripador de Chesapeake? - cuestiono Hannibal en tono plano.

-Lo es. Pero es diferente, no es su sonda ... esto es un obsequio ... esto es para ayudarme- masculino Will sonriendo en una mueca burda, mientras se sienta y busca los resultados de los forenses, lo leyó rápidamente y murmuró por lo bajo .

-Será ... -

-Lo siento, doctor Lecter, en este momento no soy muy buena compañía.-

Hannibal se sentó y juntó sus manos por encima de la mesa:

-No te disculpes por tus pensamientos.- Hannibal espero un momento antes de continuar- Quizás sea mejor dejar esto para otro momento-

Will alzó sus mirada:

-Yo ... si sería adecuado- el hombre más joven paso una mano por sus rizos apenado- mandaré mi informe a Jack ... -

Hannibal asintió y se puso en pie dejando la carpeta para Will. El hombre más joven lo acompaña al pórtico y al salir viola a la manada de perros revoloteando en la dirección de la casa.

La brisa soplo levemente y Hannibal percibieron un aroma suave pero poderoso combinado con el aroma de madera de brezo y té.

Una aroma perteneciente a alguien más, alguien joven.

-Nos vemos en otro momento, Will- se despidió Hannibal sintiendo que alguien lo vigilaba de cerca.  
  
  



	12. XII

**Verde inquietante.**

  
Heather debía admitir que Hogwarts era imponente y espléndido.   
Al bajar del tren podrías apreciar la estructura del castillo desde el pueblo.

Un hombre enorme, con barba y cabello oscuro despeinado, de aspecto intimidante llamó a los primeros años y un puñado de niños se amontonaron alrededor. Neville y Heather se quedarían cerca el uno del otro y subieron al mismo bote, un chico de cabello rojizo se acomodó con ellos.

El enorme hombre los dejo a cargo de una bruja de aspecto severo que usaba tela escoses cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo.

La mujer les llevó por un pasillo hasta una habitación vacía. Heather escucho ruido cerca.

La profesora les habló sobre las casas y pido que esperaran un momento en la habitación a la que los condujo. Para después salir por una puerta distinta que usaron al entrar.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan para sortearnos? - Supuso Neville en un murmullo.

-Mi hermano Fred dijo que era una prueba muy dolorosa- dijo el niño de cabello rojizo.

Heather frunció los labios y volvió a Neville:

-No creo que sea nada de eso, por lo que dijo la Profesora prueban tus aptitudes, alguien o algo lo hace-

Neville asintió y se aferró a esa idea.

Antes de que el niño pelirrojo dijera algo un grito vino de atrás y Heather volteo para ver una procesión de fantasmas.

La profesora regresó e hizo pasar al grupo de primer año a través de la segunda puerta. Heather pudo ver el lugar lleno de estudiantes sentados en cuatro mesas separadas.

Los primeros años estaban dando la espalda a la mesa de profesores. La profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete enfrente de los primeros años y en él descansaba un sombrero de mago de aspecto viejo.

El sombre abrió una rasgadora y comenzó a cantar.

Cuando la canción a cabo todos aplaudieron y Heather escucho como el chico pelirrojo amenazaba con matar a Fred. La profesora comenzó a llamarlos por orden alfabético.

Después de que Finnigan fuera a Gryffindor llegó el momento de Heather:

-Graham-Potter, Heather-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron confundidos.

-Dijo Graham Potter ... -

-¿Pero no es Heather Potter? -

-Si es ella, su cicatriz está ahí-

Los murmullos se alzaron y Heather se mareada por toda la atención, la profesora dejó caer el sombrero en su cabeza.

-Vaya, señorita Potter o mejor dicho Graham ... interesante mente tiene aquí-

-¿Puede ver todo lo que pienso? - Heather estaba alarmada pero el sombrero se río.

-Tranquila sus secretos están a salvo, ahora ¿Dónde la pondré? -

* * *

Severus estaba concentrado en las palabras que McGonagall dijo sobre que esperar de Heather Potter, incluso con Quirrell balbuceando en su costado, Severus mantenía su mente en Potter.   
  
_(Graham-Potter, se corrigió. Se preguntaba si la niña se mantendría apegada al apellido del muggle que crio o lo repudió por el de Potter)_  
  
McGonagall entró con el nuevo lote detrás de ella. Eran pocos, un recordatorio de la Guerra en pausa.   
Los nombres fueron llamados y entonces antes de lo esperado ella camino hacia el frente.  
  
Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Severus solo pudo ver rizos del color de la sangre antes de que el sombrero cayera en sus hombros.   
  
El tiempo aparentemente se detuvo pero en realidad no fue así.   
Pasaron diez minutos exactos antes de que el sombrero hablara.  
  
-¡Slytherin!-   
  
Severus agradeció a todos sus años como oclumens. La conmoción en su interior era enorme, mayor a la que estalló en el comedor.

  
Severus entonces la vio con detenimiento. Recordó que McGonagall dijo que Heather Potter fue criada con amor.   
  
_(Se podría ver en ella. En su forma de caminar; con seguridad. Aún cuando su mirada parecía tomar nota de cada persona y cosa en el Comedor.)_  
  
Severus desconectó el llamado del director para poder continuar con la Selección.   
  
_(La niña era delgada, pero no desnutrida. Tenía la complexión de Potter padre; sin mencionar la calidad visual y el cabello espeso y alborotado. Aunque estaba domado con una media coleta y caía en rizos que ninguno de sus padres tenía. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Lily pero sus ojos eran verdes. De un verde intenso, aunque la forma eran como los de Potter, al igual que su rostro. Pero su piel era pálida, ni los Evans o Potter eran pálidos.)_  
  
Severus se preguntó si el señor Graham era pálido y de cabellos rizados.  
  
  
  



	13. XIII

**Cazador**

Will no debería sentirse tan gruñón, pero no podían culparlo cuando su pequeña estaba al otro lado del mar, rodeada de gente desconocida.

Quizás por esa razón estaba en el laboratorio forense voluntariamente; el equipo comentaba a su alrededor mientras Will mantenía su mirada fija en el cuerpo de Elise Nichols y Cassy Boyle. 

Ambas eran parecidas pero murieron por manos diferentes.

Price o quizás Zeller comentaban sobre el rastro de asta que encontraron, mientras Bervely raspaba la ropa de Elise en una estación diferente. 

Will soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su rostro. Su cabeza había estado martillando desde la mañana y Malú le reprendió cuando quiso tomar más de dos aspirinas. Si esto seguía así la elfina lo mandaría al médico.

Sabía que no debía tomar a la ligera los dolores de cabeza, después de todo cuando estaba perfilando al Destripador Will desarrollo una encefalitis viral y eso fue una mierda total.

-Tengo algo- exclamó Bervely desde su estación.

Will se acercó en silencio mientras los otros dos hombres observaban el pedazo de metal.

-Bingo- murmuró Will mientras observaba la pirita de metal.

* * *

La pirita de metal los llevo a buscar en sitios de construcción y contratistas. Will pudo rechazar entrar en la cacería pero no quería estar en casa cuando su «pequeño brote» estaba lejos. 

Nunca se habían mantenido lejos tanto tiempo y aún con sus perros, la soledad se asentaba en las paredes. Así que ir tras el “El cazador de Minnesota” era una distracción bienvenida. Por supuesto no espero que Lecter se uniera y terminara siendo su compañero. 

Will mantuvo su molestia ante la compañía y se concentró en su búsqueda. Se topa con un nombre y un teléfono. 

Will sintió el aliento de Lecter sobre su hombro cuando lo señala. La sensación es extraña, como electricidad y Will la aparta tan rápido como puede. 

La secretaria no es de mucha ayuda por lo que Will marca a Bervely y da la información de Garret Jacobs Hobbs. Los archivos de los empleados van a la cajuela del auto rentado, Lecter termina por dejar caer una de las últimas cajas y Will se agacha para juntarlos. 

El teléfono en su bolsillo suena y Will contesta. 

-Will, Jacob Hobbs tiene una hija. Misma edad y apariencia que las otras chica- Es Bervely quien suena como si hubiera ganado la lotería- Te mando su dirección, buscaré más sobre este.- 

Will se despide con un murmullo y cuando Lecter vuelve se van rumbo a la dirección que Bervely envía. 

El saludo de bienvenida es una mujer empujada fuera de la casa con la garganta cortada.   
Will no tiene un arma sobre él, y cuando se coloca de rodillas junto a la esposa de Hobbs ve la luz apagarse. Llama a la policía local mientras toma la decisión de entrar. 

Solo se detiene para decirle a Lecter que se quede fuera. El pasillo parece eterno y cuando Will llega a la cocina ve a Hobbs mantenimiento a su hija como escudo, con una cuchilla en su garganta. 

Will alza las manos mostrándose desarmado y habla con tono tranquilo: 

-Garret. ¿Puedo llamarte Garret?- 

La hija de Hobbs solloza y se aferra al brazo de su padre mientras Hobbs responde: 

-No podía… es mi niña y se irá…yo no podía…- 

Will se mantiene a un metro de Hobbs y su hija, con las manos a la vista y una postura relajada: 

-Lo sé. La amas, a todas ellas ¿No?- 

Hobbs se relaja brevemente para después apretar su agarre en su hija: 

-Las honre, cada parte. No desperdicie nada. Lo sabes, Abby. Si usas todas las parte no es asesinato- 

Abby solloza más y súplica. 

-No lo es.- contesta Will y se relaja por completo- las amabas, a todas. Incluso a Elisa, la regresaste, intentaste remediar todo.- 

-Ella estaba enferma…- 

-Lo estaba. Una lastima ¿No?- Will sonríe comprensivo y se acerca sutilmente.- y amas a Abby, es tu pequeña. La enseñaste a cazar y a honrar sus presas.- 

Algo en el rostro de Abby Hobbs le dice a Will que la niña fue parte de la Caza de su padre. 

-Incluso fue una buena carnada.- 

Hobbs se tensa un momento y Abby deja de sollozar, se ve pálida ahora. 

-Si la dejas ir, si te entregas, prometo que Abby no irá a una Institución para Criminales. Pero debes dejarla ir, Garret- 

Hobbs ajusta su agarre y Abby vuelve a sollozar 

-No podrás honrar la, Garret. Si la matas ahora no la honraras y será asesinato. – 

Por un momento, cuando Hobbs duda Will aprovecha y se abalanza contra él. Saca a Abby del camino empujándola a un lado y los dos hombres luchan. 

Will ve de reojo a Lecter poniendo a la niña tras él, mientras Hobbs intenta usar su peso para derribar a Will. Pero el empático toma el cuchillo retorciendo la mano de Hobbs y lo clava en su pierna. El cazador cae y aprovecha para jalar a Will con el. Pero Will se abalanza sobre Hobbs y golpea su puño en el rostro del cazador, quien intenta devolverlo, Will no se detiene hasta que Hobbs deja de moverse. Puede sentir la respiración de Hobbs de manera superficial y algo dentro quiere detenerla por completo pero se pone de pie tambaleándose. 

Sus ojos escanean la cocina y solo el sollozó de Abby Hobbs lo devuelve a Lecter quien la tiene abrazada contra él.   
Los ojos rojizos lo analizan con fascinación y por un momento solo son Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham en el lugar. Luego la puerta es abierta y las sirenas suenan. 


	14. XIV

**La Casa Slytherin**

La cena fue exuberante y Heather la hubiera disfrutado si las personas a su alrededor no hubiera explotado hace unos minutos en murmullos y exclamación: 

-¡Slytherin!. No es posible- 

-¡Traidora! Es una bruja oscura.- 

-es la sucesora de Ya Sabes Quién- 

Había más de esas palabras y pocos se abstuvieron de comentar. Heather se dio cuenta que solo un par de pelirrojos y una chica morena Gryffindor fueron los únicos que no gritaron del mar rojo. En los azules murmuraron entre ellos y Los Hufflepuff parecían mareados. Los Slytherin le lanzaban miradas que iban desde desconfianza hostil hasta curiosidad. 

Heather frunció los labios cuando el director mando a todos a callar y se concentró en la Selección. Neville logro entrar a Hufflepuff y la chica mandona del tren en Ravenclaw. El pelirrojo a Gryffindor. 

Cuando la cena acabó, unos chicos mayores los hicieron esperar en silencio hasta que todos los demás estudiantes salieron. Entonces se formaron y avanzaron tras de una chica rubia de ojos amables. 

La Sala Común de Slytherin, como Heather había leído, estaba en las mazmorras justo debajo del Lago. Un enorme ventanal se encontraba al fondo de la habitación dando una impresionante vista de las profundidades del Lago. Heather estaba emocionada al ver las criaturas marinas. 

Los otros grados ya estaba en la Sala y todos se veían solemnes de pie alrededor del centro de la Sala. 

-Bien, Neófitos. Mi nombre es Gemma Farley. Soy la perfecta principal de la Casa Slytherin- comenzó la chica de ojos amables con voz relajada.- mi segundo es el perfecto Boris Mustaf- 

Un chico de piel oscura y ojos cansados dio un paso al frente y asintió. 

-Hay dos cabezas por sección. La primera sección es de los Neófitos; ustedes y el segundo año. Están bajo el cuidado de los tercer año: la perfecta Ottella y Anthony los guiarán a sus dormitorios después de que nuestro Jefe de Casa hablé con nosotros. 

«Ahora colóquense en los cojines y guarden silencio. 

Una hilera de cojines verdes estaban al pie del semicírculo de los otros estudiantes y Heather termino en medio de Nott y Zabine. 

Su Jefe de Casa entro y resultó ser el profesor de ojos y cabello oscuro como las alas de los cuervos. Severus Snape. 

-La Casa Slytherin no es solo un pilar más en Howgarts, sino una comunidad, una familia con reglas y normas.- comenzó el profesor con una voz de barítono que hechizo la atención de Heather- Muchos de usted escucharán que aquí alimentamos las filas de los Magos Oscuros.- 

Algunos estudiantes se rieron ante eso, y el profesor les dedico una sonrisa burlona. 

-Pero aquí alimentamos al mundo con brujas y magos preparados, dotados y hábiles- El profesor movió su varita con habilidad haciendo que un conjunto de brazaletes grises se dirigieran al nuevo grupo.   
»Estos son contadores de puntos personales, cada uno de Slytherin lleva consigo este brazalete. Se darán cuenta que no quitó puntos de la Casa o castigó a ninguno de mis Slytherin frente a otros. Pero eso no exenta al inepto que se deje atrapar de las concecuancias. Al final del año aquel con el mayor puntaje recibe una compensación y el menor... bueno espero que sean los suficientemente listos para no ser esa estudiante. 

Heather tomo el brazalete y vio que su nombre apareció así como el número 700. 

-Regla número uno: Los Slytherin permanecen unidos. Regla número dos: lo que pasa en la Casa Slytherin se queda en la Casa Slytherin. Regla número tres: Aquel que olvide las dos anteriores es una paria. 

Los ojos del profesor se endurecieron

-Sabrán que aquí somos los extranjeros, aún cuando somos la Casa con mayores puntajes internos y externos, los otros estudiantes nos mirarán con recelo. Mantenernos unidos es los que nos hace fuerte.   
»la lealtad de un Slytherin es difícil de ganar pero una vez obtenida hace palidecer a un Hufflepuff. Los Revanclaw son considerados Inteligentes pero sus mentes son obtusas en el momento de aplicar sus conocimientos en la vida real. Y los Gryffindors… 

Todos los presentes bufaron e incluso el profesor se permitió rodar los ojos. 

-Son Valientes. Pero su valentía no los lleva a ningún sitio cuando no usan sus cabezas más que para golpear muros. Aprendan de los otros y sean astutos. -

Heather se vio atrapada por los ojos oscuros unos segundos, entonces el profesor la libero y continuo.

-Los horarios deben ser respetados así que no lo olviden. Si alguno de ustedes desea hablar conmigo los tiempos en los que puedo atenderles están pegados en el tablón de anuncios. Ahora vayan a sus dormitorios dónde los Prefectos les explicaran las normas internas. Buenas noches- 

La perfecta Ottella llevo al grupo de niñas del primer año por las escaleras que se encontraban a mano izquierda, avanzaron por un pequeño corredor que terminaba en una pequeña espacio con sillones cómodos, en el muro se encontraba una puerta de madera oscura. Los chicos se detuvieron a la misma altura en el otro extremo. 

-Ahora para entrar a los dormitorios deberán colocar su palma en la puerta, solo pueden acceder la chicas aquí, así como solo pueden acceder los chicos a los suyos. Los Prefectos tenemos libertad de ir a ambos como el Jefe de Casa.-

La prefecta las condujo atrás vez de la puerta por un pasillo amplio iluminado por antorchas, el pasillo se terminó en otra sala cómoda llena de estantes. Había siete puertas alrededor y el grupo fue llevado a la más cercana del pasillo.

-Todas pongan sus manos en la puerta, solo entraran ustedes aquí- La prefecta las hizo pasar.

El dormitorio era amplio con cinco camas de dosel vestidas en tela verde botella. Cada espacio tenía un escritorio, un armario/tocador, una silla cómoda y una mesita de noche. Un enorme ventanal daba vista al fondo del Lago y una puerta a lado de la entrada a los baños.

-Reglas. Es su deber mantener en orden y limpieza este lugar. Los elfos son de Howgarts y no es su derecho solicitarlos. Sabrán que hacer algo como eso traerá severas consecuencias. Sus horarios están pegados en la puerta, así como los anuncios. Ninguna de ustedes debe tomar aquello que no les pertenece, créenme que las atraparán si lo intentan. A las ocho deben estar abajo, vestidas y presentables. A las 21:30 se apagan las luces. Los viernes se da un taller en la Sala de las Damas sobre magia antigua-

Ottella se despidió y las nuevas Estudiantes se dirigieron a escoger una cama. Heather tomo la segunda de la izquierda y se dispuso a redactar una breve carta, luego saco su pijama. (Una camisa holgada con un pez sonriendo y unos pantalones flojos de algodón), trenzo su cabello y se fue a dormir.

La carta en su escritorio brillo y despareció.


	15. XV

**Cinco puntos**.

En casa Hetaher despertaba quince minutos antes de las ocho, así que despertar con el ruido de una campana a las 7.30 no fue tan molesto para ella como lo fue para sus compañeras de habitación. Heather solo tardo un par de minutos para ponerse en movimiento.

Mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus cuerpo, Heather recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Por regla cada cierto tiempo, Heather soñaba con la muerte de sus padres. No la recordaba completamente pero podía ver una luz verde y escuchar una risa aguda.

También soñaba con una moto voladora. Pero anoche sus sueños estuvieron plagados por extrañas sensaciones, como ira y dolor.   
Heather vacío su mente con los ejercicios que su padre y ella solían llevar a cabo en casa. Si esos sueños continuaban le diría a su padre.

La escuela solo pedía usar una túnica formal negra por lo que la ropa debajo de ella era libre, Hetaher había optado por llevar pantalones negros debajo y una camisa simple de lana blanca. Se calzo los botines de cuero café que solía usar en casa, ato sus rizos en una coleta alta y bajo a la sala común. La prefecta Ottella ya estaba esperando mientras conversaba con el otro perfecto de tercer año.

Ambos se veían animados y por lo que Heather alcanzo a oír estaban apostando quien de los dos debía ir y traer a uno de los novatos.

-Seré yo, Ottella. Tengo a Malfoy- dijo el perfecto con molestia.

-¿Te dio problemas ya, Anthony?- Ottella parecía divertida ante la molestia de su compañero.

Heather se acercó y saludo respetuosamente a los dos terceros años. Ottella sonrió aún más y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la niña quien se sintió algo incomoda.

(Ser criada por un ermitaño social y no convivir con otros de su edad dejaba como resultado el repudio al contacto físico con personas desconocidas)

-Al menos tenemos a La Niña que Vivió- exclamo Ottella en voz alta haciendo que más de un Slytherin los mirara de reojo.

Heather detecto varias miradas de burla.

-No te presiones pero esperamos grandes cosas de ti- remato Ottella.

Heather se desenredo de la chica mayor y con voz plana contesto;

-¿Por qué? ¿No creerán que un bebé destruyo a un mago oscuro poderoso sin más?. En realidad quien lo hizo fue mi madre, ya saben la NACIDA MUGGLE-

Los dos perfectos, así como los Slytherin alrededor parecían incomodos y más de uno se veía molesto. Heather los reto con la mirada a decir algo sobre su madre pero al final Ottella fue quien se rio alegremente rompiendo la tensión.

-Eres descarada y tienes agallas, pequeña- dijo Ottella entre risas.

Heather sonrió de medio lado en una buena imitación de su padre.

A las ocho en punto el único primer año que faltaba era Malfoy, el perfecto subió entonces por el chico. Heather se mantenía ocupada en sus propios pensamientos sobre el desayuno, esperando que no tardaran mucho. Cinco minutos después un perfecto muy molesto bajo seguido por un chico de cabellos platinados con las mejillas pálidas en un tono rosa.

-Gracias a su compañero perderán cinco puntos de sus puntajes- dijo el perfecto antes de marchar rumbo al comedor.

Malfoy se sonrojo aún más mientras recibía miradas cargadas de un chico de piel oscura y de uno de ojos cansados.

No hubo más incidentes en el trayecto y el desayuno estaba esperando. Heather se sentó un poco alejada del resto y se sirvió un poco de huevos revueltos, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja.

Heather recorrió el comedor dándose cuenta que Neville estaba desayunando con un par de chicas de su año y que los Gryffindor no eran madrugadores por lo vació de su mesa.

Después el algún momento las lechuzas arribaron con el correo y Hecate se posó frente a ella alzando una pata con un sobre. Heather sabía que Malu había atado la carta en la lechucería.

-Gracias, chica- dijo

Heather sacando un puñado de golosinas de su túnica.

La lechuza despego cuando la carta fue desatada. Heather sonrío al ver la escritura inclinada de su padre. Eran un par de líneas felicitándola y pidiéndole que escribiera con frecuencia.

Heather doblo la carta y la guardo justo en el momento en el que su Jefe de Casa llego a ella.

-Buenos días, Profesor- saludo la niña fijando su atención en el hombre.

  
-Buenos días, Potter- dijo el hombre en un susurro.

  
Heather frunció el ceño ocasionando que su profesor alzara una ceja.

-Es Graham/Potter, profesor-

El hombre sonrió burlón y extendió un pergamino con su horario. Heather agradeció y leyó el contenido. El profesor se alejó de manera silenciosa ondeando su capa tras él. Heather se preguntó cómo lograba dar ese efecto.

La primera semana paso con ajetreo. Las clases eran todas muy interesante y Heather se sorprendió destacándose en ellas (Aunque en retrospectiva ella había estado manejando su magia de manera más consiente que sus compañeros). Los Slytherin solían compartir clases con otras casas; en Herbolaria tuvieron clase con los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff estuvieron con ellos en Defensa y Gryffindor estuvo dos horas con ellos en pociones.

Heather pronto se dio cuenta que aquí todo el mundo tenía la mala costumbre de murmurar y lanzar miradas a su persona cuando aparecía y más de una ocasión les lanzo miradas sucias de regreso. Sus compañeras de dormitorio no hablaban con ella más de lo necesario, aunque Parkinson se veía cada día más molesta con ella. No perdieron más puntos a causa de Malfoy pero el chico seguía teniendo ese aire de “Soy el dueño del lugar”. A Heather no le importaba.

Por regla se escabullía en los descansos e investigaba el castillo; hasta ahora encontró un pasillo detrás de un cuadro de bailarines con togas, una solitaria pintura de una mujer con una pequeña viborilla verde en un aula solitaria en el quinto piso. Heather le seseo a la pequeña víbora y conversaba con la mujer sobre su día. El jueves encontró una puerta en el pasillo del séptimo piso que no había estado ahí las últimas dos veces que paso.

Al entrar encontró un lugar lleno de cosas. Sillas viejas, muebles, cuadros, escobas rotas, cacharros.

Después de estar una hora entera en el lugar destaco en su búsqueda de tesoros un libro de cuentos, una diadema realmente hermosa llena de zafiros que la hizo sentirse horrible y un juego de ajedrez que lanzaba maldiciones coloridas. Heather se detuvo antes de irse y saco su libreta anotando su hallazgo de la extraña puerta, también regreso por la diadema y deseo tener algo donde guardarla que evitara hacerla sentir mal. Frente a ella apareció una caja de lo que parecía metal viejo, poniéndola dentro el saco de la habitación y corrió todo el camino de regreso a su Sala común para lavarse antes de la cena.

El fantasma de una mujer la siguió por con la mirada cuando paso por su lado


	16. XVl

**La niña sin color.**  
  
El viernes por la mañana Pansy estaba que echaba humo. Todos sus intentos de fastidiar a esa Potter fallaron. No podía abrir el baúl de la niña ni con el hechizo que su prima le enseño, su cama no quedaba impregnada con ninguno de los polvos picosos o cosas viscosas que uso.   
  
Pansy en verdad que no entendía. Además Potter parecía creer que ninguno era suficientemente bueno para ella porque se la pasaba lejos de sus compañeros. Y Draco, su Draco, solo hablaba de Potter, aunque era solo para insultarla, pero Pansy no era tonta; ella sabía que cuando un chico molestaba a una chica o hablaba de ella como Draco hacia era porque le gustaba esa chica.  
  
Pansy se vistió con un lindo vestido de algodón y coloco su túnica de la manera correcta. Asegurándose que su rostro y cabello se viera perfectos bajo. La razón de su mal humor ya estaba ahí hablando con la perfecta Ottella. Pansy se acercó silenciosamente y escucho.  
  
-Solo debes saber sacar filo a cualquier objeto y puedes crear un anzuelo con lo que sea- dijo Potter.  
  
-Ho… ¿Y tu padre sabe hacer eso?-  
  
-Papá es el mejor creando anzuelos-   
  
-¿Anzuelos? – intervino Pansy sin darse cuenta.   
  
Potter alzo su mirada y sus ojos verdes la atraparon. Otra cosa que odiaba de la niña eran sus ojos; los ojos de Pansy eran verdes pero de un tono claro que no creaba el efecto de dos farolas, los ojos de Heather Graham/Potter eran como la maldición asesina.  
  
-Para pescar- respondió Potter en voz plana.  
  
-¿pescar?- dijo Pansy con desdén- ¿Acaso has sido criada por un muggle pescador?-  
  
-Muggle Pescador- murmuro la niña sonriendo- eso es bueno. Papá pesca pero no es “Un muggle pescador” se podría decir que es un “Muggle Profesor”-  
  
Pansy frunció los labios molesta, las otras chicas ya habían bajado y escuchaban atentas.  
  
-¿Profesor? ¿Qué enseña? ¿Cómo hacer anzuelos y embarrarse de tripas?-   
Potter se rio de eso y Pansy frunció el ceño.  
  
-Se podría decir- respondió Potter- Papá enseña a los muggles como atrapar asesinos seriales, ya sabes muggles que matan a otros muggles de maneras horribles, como ese hombre que le quito la piel a sus víctimas para hacer un mural-   
  
-Asco, Heath. ¿Qué demonios?- respingo la prefecta.  
  
-Bueno eso hizo. Yo no vi las fotos, papá dijo que eso no era contenido para niños, pero las noticias dieron muchos detalles-   
  
-Ósea que tu padre enseña a Aurores Muggles- intervino Daphne.  
  
-Sí, algo así-  
  
-¿Tu padre era un auror muggle?- pregunto Blaise.  
  
-No realmente- Potter inclino su cabeza y Pansy se dio cuenta que su cabello destellaba en un tono más claro con la luz- Él es capaz de entender o… Ver a las personas, puede decir porque las personas hacen lo que hacen. Con los asesinos puede conocer su patrón, por qué escoge a sus víctimas. El hombre del mural; tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, él quería un mural de piel perfecta para fundirse en él-  
  
-¿Es legeremante?-  
  
-No, empatía. La empatía es lo que ayuda a saber porque la persona frente a ti hace lo que hace.- los ojos verdes parecían preocupados y Pansy se molestó.

* * *

  
  
Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Los Slytherin fueron los primeros en llegar y Heather mantuvo su mente fuera de la plática de sus compañeros pensando en su padre y en la diadema que no había sacado de su caja pero que sentía debía destruir.  
  
Los Gryffindor llegaron entonces y Malfoy no se demoró en molestar al chico Weasley quien respondió. Heather suspiro y se despegó del muro cuando Malfoy saco su varita.  
  
-Malfoy- llamo la niña con voz suave- Recuerda las reglas.-  
  
Malfoy le lanzo una mirada sucia pero la niña se tocó el brazalete disimuladamente y el chico bufo bajando la varita.  
  
La puerta entonces se abrió y el profesor los hizo entrar. Heather sintió la mirada de su profesor seguirla en todo momento. Con un sonoro golpe la puerta se cerró. Heather se había sentado en una mesa en la parte delantera terminado emparejada con Vicent.  
  
El profesor Snape comenzó su clase pasando lista.  
  
-Heather Graham/Potter- murmuro el profesor con un toque de burla.-Nuestra querida celebridad-  
  
Los Slytherin se vieron presuntuosos lanzando miradas a Gryffindor. Heather se sintió como un diamante raro que había sido ganado, no le agrado.   
  
La mirada de Heather aterrizo en los ojos oscuros como la noche y por un momento se sintió vacía.  
  
-Vosotros están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó el profesor. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, el profesor tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo-. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.-   
  
Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso.   
  
-Graham- llamo el profesor con un toque de algo que Heather no identifico- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-   
  
-El filtro de muerte en vida, señor- dijo Heather sin inmutarse. Pero las palabras se quedaron en su mente. Era una pregunta avanzada para el año que cursaban.   
  
Entonces recordó que le asfódelo era una clase de lirio y ajenjo… Heather mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su profesor y los ojos negros ya no se sentían vacíos, al menos no por un momento.   
  
Su profesor sonrió burlonamente y regreso a su expresión inicial. Heather supo entonces que el hombre, como su padre, usaba mascaras.   
  
-Como ven Nuestra celebridad no dio por sentado que su fama lo era todo, así que espero que el resto de ustedes ponga el mismo empeño- murmuro el profesor dirigiendo su mirada a los Gryffindor- Weasley… ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido un bezoar?-   
  
Weasley le recordó a una liebre atrapada por un perro.   
  
-¿Un qué?-   
  
El profesor alzó una ceja burlón:   
  
-Bezoar, Weasley- dijo el hombre despacio como si hablara con un idiota- ¿A caso su madre nunca le enseño sobre los ingredientes básicos?-   
  
Weasley se sonrojo hasta las orejas.   
  
-Veo que no-   
  
Heather se sintió mal por el chico y decidió llamar la atención del profesor alzando su mano.   
  
-Graham-   
  
-El bezoar es un piedra extraído del estómago de una cabra, es un antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos, señor-   
  
-10 puntos ganados, Graham-   
  
-Brown, diferencia entre acónito y luparia-   
  
Cabe decir que después de diez minutos de preguntas Gryffindor perdió 20 puntos y Slytherin gano 30. El profesor los hizo acostumbrarse a las formas de cortar, picar, aplastar y mezclar los ingredientes preparando varios tarros de ellos.   
  
Heather le enseño a Vicent a usar adecuadamente el filo de su navaja cuando tuvieron que abrir media docena de sapos cornudos. No era distinto a destripar pescado.   
  
Al final de la clase todos estaban llenos de manchas de ingredientes y el aroma se pegaba a ellos. 

* * *

  
  
Severus estuvo al tanto de la niña a través de la semana. Los perfectos le informaban que era poco usual ver a la niña en la Sala Común, por lo que el hombre hizo suya la tarea de saber en dónde se metía. Su espionaje dio como resultado saber que la niña parecía querer encontrar cada rincón oculto del castillo; la vio desaparecer en el pasillo sin fin del sexto piso, la escucho hablar en parsel (y que su corazón casi se detuvo es un eufemismo) mientras conversaba con “La Eva y la serpiente” en uno de los salones. La vio desaparecer tras una puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y la vio recorrer el linde del bosque recogiendo diversos desperdicios de los árboles y arbustos.   
  
Hasta ahora no había nada peligroso en sus actividades y tanto como sus deberes y desempeño Superaban las Expectativas. Severus se sentía dividido.   
  
Él estaba listo para lidiar con la hija de Potter, estaba listo para distanciarse de esa niña aun cuando estaba seguro le recordaría a Lily, pero Heather Potter no existía.  
  
En su lugar estaba una niña de once años que se comportaba como un adulto, demasiado independiente, inteligente, observadora. Con la curiosidad que alguna vez mostro Lily pero sin la inocencia. Heather Graham veía el mundo con un filtro de tonos grises.   
  
Heather Graham usaba el sarcasmo como lengua materna y no temía encarar a aquellos que la fastidiaban, podía ser amable y paciente en explicar a sus compañeros pero no dudaba en detener la idiotez. Caminaba con seguridad y se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos.   
  
Heather Graham era… algo para lo que no se preparó. Y ese viernes estaría dando su primera lección a dicha niña.   
  
-La hoja debe deslizarse con firmeza- la escucho instruir a Goyle.   
  
Severus por regla dejaba la preparación de ingredientes para sus castigos pero en un lapso que no sabía de donde vino había cambiado las primeras lecciones de su habitual salto a realizar pociones a los pasos previos.   
  
Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta quienes tenían madera para esto y quienes tendrían que ser vigilados para no causar un desastre. Para su sorpresa Longbottom (quien ciertamente lo sorprendió al ser un Puff) conocía el manejo de la mayoría de las plantas, aunque con los sapos como la mayoría, fallo.   
  
Esta clase por ejemplo había desperdiciado bastantes viseras ya. Con la excepción de Graham.   
  
-¿Cómo sabes hacerlo?- pregunto Goyle en su tono grueso y pastoso.   
  
-Es como destripar pescado- explico la niña mientras sacaba del camino otro sapo.   
  
Goyle hizo una mueca pero siguió las instrucciones de la niña.   
  
-Ahí lo tienes. Solo ocupas practica-   
  
Severus pudo ver que las palabras de la niña hicieron que Goyle se sonrojara ridículamente y el Maestro de Pociones bufó internamente.   
  
Cuando la clase concluyo los estudiantes de la casa de los leones salieron como almas en pena, mientras que los Slytherin parecían satisfechos.   
  
Severus lanzo los hechizos de limpieza estándar en las mesas y tomo las marcas del tercer año.   
  
La puerta se abrió entonces cinco minutos después. Goyle se asomó con una clara muestra de agitación. 

* * *

  
  
Cuando la clase salió, Heather se decidió por ir al dormitorio a preparar sus cosas para poder ir directamente a casa. Extrañaba a su padre y a los chicos. Con esos pensamientos camino por el pasillo hasta sentir el golpe en su costado.   
  
-Serpiente traidora- murmuro Weasley al pasar.   
  
Heather se estabilizo y frunció el ceño:   
  
  
-Acaso ocupas anteojos- exclamo Heather.   
  
El pelirrojo, así como los otros dos Gryffindor, se detuvo. Weasley se puso colorado.   
  
-¿Qué tengo que ver? ¿Una serpiente traidora?- respondió el pelirrojo.   
  
Heather se enderezo:   
  
-¿Traidora? ¿A quién se supone que traicione?- pregunto Heather con burla.   
  
-A todos- exclamo un chico de piel clara.   
  
-Oh, ya veo- dijo Heather sonriendo- Esperaban a su Niña que Vivió dorada y resulto ser plateada-   
  
Los Slytherin se habían quedado a escuchar y se rieron de eso.   
  
-Bueno la verdad es que me importa un comino su opinión. Y hablo de todos; dorada, plateada, gris, azul o amarilla incluso fucsia. Pueden meterse sus colores donde les quepa- dijo Heather descaradamente, avanzo un paso hacia los tres leones- A la única que le debo lealtad es a mí misma y a mi padre. Ustedes no han hecho nada por mí así que saca de tu mente esa “Traición” o hare que la saques a la fuerza-   
  
-¿Qué harás?- exclamo el mismo chico de piel clara.   
  
-Eso depende de lo que tú hagas- dijo Heather tranquilamente.   
  
  
Por un momento ninguno de los tres niños se movió y Heather sonrió avanzando hacia su sala común, pero antes de seguir un rayo de luz pasó rosando su rostro, escucho gritos y jadeos.   
  
Heather dio la vuelta y vio al chico de piel pálida apuntando su varita hacia ella. Sin moverse de su sitio Heather uso su magia y desarmo al niño para después estamparlo contra la pared.   
  
-¿Qué demonios?- farfullo Weasley.   
  
-Sabes eso fue muy poco caballeroso. Pensé que los Gryffindor eran el ejemplo de nobleza-   
  
Los murmullos se detuvieron cuando la presencia del profesor Snape llego.   
  
-Graham-   
  
Vicent venía detrás de él.   
  
  
  
Tenía hambre. Se preguntó si habría tarta de melaza para la cena, aunque Malú la hacía aún mejor.   
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y la Jefa de Gryffindor entro irradiando molestia. El profesor Snape la estaba esperando y Heather supo que estos dos eran los profesores con mayor presencia. Aunque sinceramente ella no tenía nada que temer.   
  
-Explíquense- exigió la profesora lanzando una mirada depredadora a los tres Leones.   
  
-Nosotros….- comenzó el único chico que no la ataco.   
  
-Profesora- llamo Heather en voz suave. Toda la atención se centró en ella, Heather contuvo una mueca- Es… - lanzando una mirada al chico que hablo.   
  
-Thomas- dijo el chico sin mirarla.   
  
-Thomas no hizo nada. En cambio Weasley me empujo contra el muro y el otro chico lanzo un hechizo, no sé qué era-   
  
-¿Es cierto?- cuestiono la profesora.   
  
-Sí, señora- dijo el chico Thomas.   
  
-Bien. Diez puntos serán tomados de cada uno, Weasley y Finnigan. Cabe decir que su actitud es deplorable, atacar a una estudiante, una niña. Deshonraron a la Casa Gryffindor-   
  
-Creo profesora que quitar puntos no será suficiente- intervino el profesor Snape en voz sedosa- Y aun cuando Thomas no ha atacado no hizo nada para detener a sus… amigos-   
  
La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios y los tres chicos temblaron:   
  
-Cumplirán castigo conmigo durante un mes.- término el profesor con malicia.   
  
Los chicos lanzaron miradas de ayuda a su Jefe de Casa quien parecía algo cansada.   
  
-Bien. Después de la cena- acordó la profesora- Ahora vendrán conmigo y escribirán una carta a sus padres contando lo que paso-   
  
Weasley palidece y Thomas parecía querer vomitar.   
  
Heather entonces se quedó a solas con el profesor.   
  
-Señor…-   
  
-¿Cómo logro detener a Finnigan sin usar su varita?- pregunto el profesor sin emoción en su voz.   
  
Heather no supo que responder. Sabía que no debía mostrar sus poderes en pleno.   
  
-¿Es capaza de usar magia sin un medio?- continuo el profesor- Graham, si es su caso deberá entrenarse adecuadamente. Usar una varita cuando es capaz de usar magia sin ella puede ser contraproducente-   
  
Heather alzo la mirada entonces.   
  
-Puedo. Hasta ahora siempre que ocupo mi magia solo tengo que pensar en lo que quiero que pase pero con la varita es más refinado-   
  
El profesor medito esto un momento antes de asentir.   
  
-Bien, tomara lecciones extras conmigo. Antes de la cena a partir de la siguiente semana- declaro el profesor- Ahora vaya a su dormitorio y prepárese para ir a casa. Recuerde estar aquí justo después de la cena-   
  
-Si señor-   
  
  



	17. XVII

  
**Winston**.

Will estaba molesto, se suponía que debía estar temprano en casa para recibir a su pequeña y Jack lo hizo quedarse un buen rato en Minnesota interrogando a Abigail Hobbs.  
Will le había dicho sus sospechas y Jack las acepto con calma, era una probabilidad que el jefe del BAUI ya hubiera barajeado esa opción.

Will pudo haber disipado eso, pero le prometió a Hobbs que lo haría siempre y cuando se entregaba y bueno, no lo hizo. Lo único que molestaba a Will era llegar tarde para recibir a su pequeña y el hecho de que Lecter se quedó en Minnesota con la niña. Will estaba un noventa porciento seguro que Lecter metió su mano en este desastre.

Sacando sus pensamientos sobre Psiquiatras molestos que probablemente era alguna clase de moustro, Will se concentró en la carretera. 

Cuando doblaba la bajada a su granja algo en el linde del bosque lo detuvo y lanzando las luces en esa dirección, Will pudo ver un cuerpo canino maltratado. No pensó mucho cuando se decidió bajar del auto y acercarse al pobre chico.

Tenia una soga enredada en su cuello y tórax, heridas en un costado y apenas respiraba. Cuidando de no lastimar más al animal, Will lo subió a su camioneta.

Heather ya estaba en casa cuando llego cargando al animal moribundo. La niña no dudo mucho y dejo los saludos de lado para ayudar a su padre. Malú trajo el botiquín y un par de pociones y se pusieron a trabajar en el perro.

Tener seis mascotas peludas del género can le había valido a Will hacerse experto en cuidados veterinarios. Así que después de revisarlo por fracturas, se pusieron a limpiar y remover la soga, la cual había hecho una enorme herida en el cuello del animal.

-Ve con cuidado, cariño- indico Will a su hija, quien corto la soga con buen pulso- Ahí, eso es-

Tomando una de las pociones dejo caer un par de gotas en la herida que se comenzó a sanar dejando una estela de humo con aroma a acre.

-Sabes, papá. Ya se quien es este S. Snape- dijo Heather tomando el frasco donde se leía Diftanay en una letra elegante y fina.

-¿Oh, es uno de tus profesores?- cuestiono Will, mientras acariciaba al nuevo chico mientras seguía dejando caer la poción en sus otras heridas.

-Mi Jefe de Casa y Maestro de Pociones- explico Heather- Según lo que investigue es el Maestro de Pociones más joven en tres siglos y ganador de tres competencias de Pociones en Howgarts- 

-Vaya, entonces es alguien para tener en cuenta- concluyo Will. -Las heridas están fuera de camino, pero su respiración sigue siendo baja-

-Deshidratación- dijo Heather.

-de hecho- Will fue a la cocina y busco una jeringa y una botella de suero de la alacena. 

Malú tenia a los chicos dentro de una jaula mágica y los mantenía quietos.

-Ahí, va- Will le dio a beber poco a poco el suero al animal que respondió con un leve quejido- Vamos, chico. Tu puedes, eso es. Eso es, eres un buen chico. Vamos un poco más-

Heather se puso a la tarea de cortar el pelaje enredado y limpiarlo lo mejor que pudo. 

-¿Cómo lo llamaras, papá?- 

Will había hecho que el perro bebiera la mitad del suero y ahora estaba dormido en unas mantas junto a la chimenea.

-Winston- dijo después de un momento- Chicos, el es Winston- 

Heather sonrió y acaricio al nuevo chico con cariño.

-Bienvenido, Winston


	18. XVIII

**Antes de sellar**

El mes de septiembre pasó en una rutina establecida, Heather asistía a sus clases en el Colegio Hogwarts, iba a las lecciones de magia sin varita con el profesor Snape y los fines de semana regresaban a casa para sus lecciones de defensa Muggle. 

Su padre no había tenido otro caso aun, pero Abigail Hobbs aún era una constante, la niña había escapado de la vigilancia del Instituto Psiquiatra y hasta ahora no se conocía su paradero.

Heather estuvo tentada a pedirle a Malú que la buscara pero sabía que no debía interferir con los asuntos Muggles y su padre no estaba preocupado por la chica, así que Heather se olvidó de Abigail Hobbs y se concentró en sus propios asuntos.

Uno de ellos involucraba la diadema de presencia oscura que encontró, uno del fantasma; Helena, la había interceptado una semana después de su descubrimiento y le pidió que la regresara a lo que Heather se negó sin una explicación. Cabe decir que Helena se enojó, y Heather se hubiera asustado sino hubiera visto fantasmas más espeluznantes en los bosques que rodeaban su hogar.

Al final Helena le conto que era la diadema y cuando Heather le dijo sobre la presencia oscura en ella, Helena le hablo de Tom Riddle o como todo el mundo lo conocía Lord Voldemort. Heather no estaba segura que hacer, por lo que hablo sobre eso a su padre en uno de los fines de semana.

Si era cierto lo que el fantasma dijo, entonces Heather tenía una pieza para vengarse de quien mato a sus padres… la idea era algo que rondo su mente. Heather decidió esperar y ver, guardo la diadema en una caja de metal y Malú se encargó de sellarla para contener su magia. 

Entonces llego Halloween y todos los pasillos del castillo olían a calabaza. 

* * *

La oficina del Doctor Hannibal Lecter era de tonos fríos, decoración impersonal y elegante. Demostraba poder y control; Will evito componer una mueca ante eso. 

Sabía que Jack no lo dejaría tranquilo con respecto a su negativa de ser Agente de Campo, así que accedió a una evaluación psicológica. Eso no significaba que accedería a la solicitud de Jack, aun así darle algo al hombre no le hacía daño a Will.

Así que aquí estaba en el territorio del Doctor Lecter (El psiquiatra estaba envuelto en un traje de tres piezas azul rey con rayas delgadas en color blanco.)

Habían pasado dos semanas del cierre del caso y Abigail Hobbs se encontraba bajo el cuidado de la Doctora Bloom en el Instituto Psiquiátrico, Jack seguía buscando evidencia de la participación de la niña y Will estaba seguro que la encontraría.

También estaba el asunto de la persona que hablo a la casa de los Hobbs poco antes de que Will y Lecter fueran a su hogar.

El profesor tenía la sospecha de que era la misma persona que monto el cuerpo de Cassy Boyle en las astas, pero sabía que no podrían dar con él. No al menos que Abigail Hobbs supiera algo ya que su padre estaba en coma y no parecía despertar pronto.

Will aun sentía la sensación de la piel de Hobbs debajo de sus manos mientras lo golpeaba, podría haberlo matado pero no tenía justificación para eso y no quería atravesar ese bache, gracias.

El hombre de ojos azules observo el diván oscuro y los sillones de aspecto cómodo, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la escalera que daba a un segundo piso donde se podían ver libros acomodados en estantes de madera.

-Ponte cómodo, Will- ofreció el hombre mayor.

Will tarareó pero vago por el espacio tocando las texturas de los muebles (siempre había sido muy táctil y aún ahora seguía siendo lo)

-Jack quiere que me dé el visto bueno- dijo Will lanzando una mirada de reojo al hombre.

Lecter estaba de pie cerca de su escritorio manteniendo sus ojos en Will. (Cómo un depredador observando a una posible compañía que olisqueaba en su territorio, pero que aún no desidia si esa compañía seria presa o algo más)

-¿Eso te molesta?- pregunto el doctor.

-No- Will guardo silencio antes de continuar enfrentando al doctor- En realidad, deseo apartar esto de mi camino. Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma-

El doctor Lecter ladeó levemente el rostro pareciendo curioso.

-Jack piensa que tus dones serían útiles en su caza de monstruos- las palabras se asentaron entre ellos antes de que el hombre mayor continuará- Siento curiosidad, Will ¿Por qué no deseas usarlo para librar al mundo de ellos?-

Will río ante eso y camino hasta uno de los sillones dejándose caer sin gracia. Con un movimiento de cabeza indico el asiento frente a él, y espero a que Lecter se sentara 

-No quiero ser agente de Jack, Doctor Lecter- Will se reclinó levemente hacia delante.- No tuve una buena experiencia estando bajo su “cuidado”. Con respecto a los monstruos que pueda atrapar…. Ellos seguirán ahí incluso si lleno las celdas y cementerios-

La mirada de Will se fijó en un punto por encima de Lecter perdiéndose el destello de diversión e interés en los ojos del otro hombre.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter cada vez más estaba interesado en Will Graham. 

Aquella pequeña conversación le dejo ver a Hannibal otra parte de todo el cuadro que componía a Will. 

Will Graham no era uno para estar bajo las órdenes de alguien que consideraba indigno para dejar su bienestar en sus manos, para Will Graham atrapar asesinos y criminales era algo en lo que era bueno pero de los que podría precindir si las condiciones en las que la lo hizo no eran adecuadas para sus estándares.

Y por último, Will no sentía remordimiento por lo sucedido en el caso Hobbs, para él Garrett Jacobs Hobbs y su hija fueron peces poco inteligentes que cayeron en su red.

A Will no le interesaba el destino de Abigail, así que para Hannibal la niña no tenía utilidad. Abigail Hobbs solo representaba un cabo suelto el cual debía ser tratado. 

Así que mientras despedía a Will, Hannibal planeaba los nuevos acomodos en la situación de la chica.

Si Will hubiera mostrado interés en Abigail quizás hubiera hecho su camino en la niña pero justo ahora su utilidad era poca .

Hannibal necesitaba encontrar la forma de llegar a Will Graham.


	19. XIX

**Yo y mi bocota**. 

Heather estaba segura que un Troll entrando en el castillo no era algo accidental, sobre todo cuando el profesor de Defensa fue quien lo encontró. 

Heather había usado una de las pequeñas serpientes para obtener el aroma de Snape en una ocasión (el Maestro de Pociones llevaba el aroma de hierbas sobre él, así como el del frio y la lluvia) entonces supo que Severus Snape llevaba la nostalgia en su alma. Pero su amiga también olisqueo a Quirell y lo que obtuvo no le agrado; olía a putrefacción. 

Así que Heather escucho el alarido de sus compañeros mientras se mantenía en su asiento, entonces el director pidió silencio y mando a todos a sus salas, pero Heather vio el error en eso y no dudo en hacerlo ver. 

-Slytherin tiene sus cuartos en las mazmorras.- grito antes de que el ruido de todos la ocultara. Heather vio como el director se quedaba en silencio y lanzaba una mirada en su dirección que no supo interpretar. 

Su profesor entonces ordeno ir a la enfermería, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de Quirell. Alguien de la masa roja entonces grito que faltaba una niña, una tal Granger. El director dividió los grupos de profesores; McGonagall y Sprout en busca de la niña y el resto por el Troll. La Sanadora, la señora Pomfrey les pidió seguirla, mientras llevaba al profesor de Defensa en una camilla. 

Los Slytherin no podían tomarse por personas que dejaran las cosas a la ligera; los mayores colocaron a los más jóvenes en el centro y los prefectos flaqueaban el grupo con las varitas fuera. Heather supo entonces que Slytherin estaba lleno de sobrevivientes, chicos y chicas con prejuicios en su cabeza pero que eran leales a aquellos que les importaban y tomaban sus responsabilidades con seriedad. Protegiendo a aquellos que eran más débiles con todo lo que tenían. 

Heather se preguntó como Voldemort pudo convencer a la mayoría de ellos para seguirlo, entonces lo supo, cuando los prefectos montaron guardia en las puertas y mandaron a los jóvenes a dormir. Se aprovechó de sus miedos y de los prejuicios contra ellos. Heather ya estaba planeando la manera de traer a este grupo hacia ella. 

-Graham-Potter, bien hecho.- le dijo la prefecta Othella antes de que Heather se acomodara en una de las camillas. 

-¿Para qué?- pregunto la niña. 

-El director y la mayoría aquí olvidan nuestro bienestar en beneficio del resto.- dijo la prefecta con una sonrisa burlona pero no oculto el dolor de esa frase. 

Varios de los presentes asintieron ante eso con un grado distinto de dolor o furia. 

-Entonces debemos recordarles.- dijo Heather con firmeza.- Recordarles que estamos aquí, y que no solo Slytherin tiene magos oscuros, también ha dado a Merlín y Circe. Sin olvidar que las otras casas también dieron magos oscuros.- 

Varios parecían interesados pero entonces un chico de dientes chuecos y ojos pequeños hablo: 

-¿Nos pides ser niños buenos? ¿Lamer las bolas de Dumbledore?- 

-Flint.- regaño la prefecta. 

-No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Heather con una mueca digna de su padre.- Les pido recordarles que es ser un Slytherin. Nosotros no confiamos en palabras dichas, verificamos hechos, vamos a la raíz, nosotros no somos ovejas y por lo que se la mayoría de los viejos se convirtió en eso.- 

Las palabras se asentaron en el grupo. Heather vio como Quirell se removía ante eso y su cicatriz ardió como lo hizo con la diadema. Heather entonces continúo alzando un deseo de no ser escuchada por Quirell y la Sanadora. 

-La mayoría aquí tienen problemas con los nacidos muggles, pero en el mundo mágico hay squib ¿no?- muchos fruncieron el ceño y otros asintieron.- entonces quien no dice que estos squib que se integraron a los muggles no son antepasados de los nacidos muggles ¿Quién se ha tomado la molestia de verificarlo?- 

Muchos de ellos parecieron meditarlo y parecían sorprendidos ante la idea. 

-Y si alguno de estos nacidos muggles no fuera pariente de un mago, ¿Por qué repudiarlos? ¿De dónde vino nuestra magia? ¿De dónde vino la magia de nuestros antepasados?- Heather se puso en pie y se irguió.- nosotros somos bendecidos con estos dones, y es nuestra responsabilidad usarlos para mantener nuestra tierra viva. 

«No les negare que existen muggles horribles, mi padre se dedica a atraparlos, pero existen aquellos que desean cuidar este mundo. Sé que muchos de ustedes temen que ellos nos encuentren y nos dañen, pero creo que hasta ahora la forma en que lo hemos manejado solo ha perjudicado nuestro mundo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes ha visto a magos y brujas con su magia debilitada por años de emparejamiento entre los nuestro? Debemos cambiar las leyes, eso es correcto. Encontrar el equilibrio entre nuestro mundo y el de los muggles pero no desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir que nuestra magia se fortalezca.- 

El silencio siguió a esas palabras, y Heather estaba nerviosa, odiaba la atención. 

-¿y cómo sabemos que mezclarnos con los nacidos muggles nos ayudara?.- lanzo una chica de quinto. 

-Bueno, los Potter están emparentados con la mayoría de las Casas, incluso con los Black cuyas habilidades de metamorfomago son leyenda, pero no hubo ninguno de ellos en siglos… no hasta que Andrómeda Black se casó con un nacido muggle, no hasta que James Potter se casó con una nacida muggle.- entonces Heather cambio el color de su cabello a un rubio platinado similar al de Draco Malfoy y sus ojos verdes se volvieron violetas. 

Más de uno jadeo ante eso y los murmullos se alzaron. Heather retiro el cambio de apariencia y espero. 

-¿Qué propones?- se alzó el Chico Principal 

Heather ladeo el rostro un poco y luego lo decidió. 

-Primero, creo que es buena idea establecer una forma de organización más refinada entre nosotros. El profesor Snape ha hecho varios cambios dentro de la Casa ¿no?- 

-Sí, es verdad. Asigno horarios, y grupos de estudio.- dijo una chica de tercero. 

-También estableció las reglas de la casa.- agrego Bulstrode. 

-Me di cuenta que ya hay una organización no dicha, los más jóvenes somos prioridad. – muchos asintieron. – La chica y el chico principal son nuestros gobernantes ¿no?- 

-Por así decirlo, pero somos escogidos por el profesor. Un gobernante debe ser escogido por el colectivo, nosotros somos más que nada el Sistema de seguridad y vigilancia.- dijo la chica principal con una mueca divertida. 

-entonces escogemos a alguien que esté al frente y a quienes sean como sus consejeros.- intervino Zabine.- Podemos proponer a nuestros candidatos y elegir uno antes de Navidad.- 

Muchos asintieron ante la propuesta. 

-Propongo a Heather Graham-Potter.- dijo el chico principal, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo para la consternación de Heather. 

-Yo propongo a Yiuxo Helf.- dijo una chica de sexto indicando a un compañero de cabello oscuro de ojos azules. 

-Esperen, yo no…- Heather trago saliva nerviosa.- Yo no soy material para líder.- 

-¿no lo eres?.- cuestiono Helf.- Porque acabo de presenciar que si lo eres. No perdamos más el tiempo, propongo que Graham- Potter tome el lugar de líder.- Muchos murmullos se alzaron y al final la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. 

-Solo falta asignar un miembro de cada año para el consejo.- concluyo Helf.- propongo que nos tomemos este mes para elegir a nuestros representantes.- 

Todos los grupos cuchichearon entre ellos en acuerdo. Heather se quiso dar de golpes por abrir la boca (ahora era líder de esta manada y odiaba eso) 

Vamos Heather puedes con siete caninos, podrás con esto. Además es un golpe más en la nariz de Dumbledore y Riddle. 

* * *

Will no estuvo muy contento cuando se enteró que Abigail Hobbs escapo, supo cuando vio los ojos rojizos de Lecter que el psiquiatra tuvo algo que ver, pero no tenía pruebas y no iba a arriesgarse a decir algo.

Así que Will escucho sin comentar más allá de lo necesario y después salió de la oficina de Jack rumbo al mercado del agricultor en busca de un par de calabazas y algunas otras cosas para el pequeño ritual de Samhain. No lo llevaría a cabo con su niña, pero era una tradición y los habitantes del bosque lo resentirían. 

Por supuesto, el psiquiatra lo siguió en su camino al estacionamiento tratando de entablar una conversación. Will sabía que Jack deseaba que ayudara en el caso del “Hombre hongo” como Launds lo apodo, pero él no estaba por la labor aun cuando fue sellado con el visto bueno. 

-Will ¿está ocupado esta noche?- cuestiono Lecter en su tono cortes haciendo que Will se detuviera frente a su coche. 

-De hecho lo estoy.- respondió el más joven con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa de disculpa. 

-Veo, esperaba que nos acompañara esta noche. – explico Lecter con una expresión de desilusión. 

Will compuso una mueca interna, Malú no le dejaría ver el final si aceptaba la cena en casa del doctor. La criatura se había negado a dejarlo salir la última vez rumbo a la casa de Lecter diciéndole que no dejaría que el padre de su querida ama siguiera consumiendo carne humana. 

(Y que Will se quedó consternado era un eufemismo) entonces ato cabos y sumo uno más uno. Y se rio a carcajada suelta después de eso. 

Si Jack supiera a quien estaba dejando entrar a los bastidores del FBI, pero no era problema de Will. (Sin mencionar que de nuevo no había evidencia y no podía usar a Malú para atrapar al hombre, está estrictamente prohibido usar magia para solucionar problemas del mundo muggle) 

-Lo siento, doctor. Pero hoy es una fecha importante.- explico Will abriendo la puerta de su auto. 

-Hoy es Halloween ¿celebra el Samhain?.- el hombre ahora se veía realmente curioso. 

-Por decirlo de una manera.- Will entonces subió a su auto y lo encendió.- Lo siento, en verdad. Quizás en otra ocasión.- 

Con eso dicho Will tomo su camino. Cuando llego a casa encontró una nota de su niña donde le contaba lo sucedido en Halloween. A Will la idea de un Troll rondando por el lugar “más seguro” no le agrado pero se rio un poco del hecho de que su pequeña se metió en la boca del lobo y se convirtiera en líder de los Slytherin. 

* * *

La última vez que sus emociones estaban tan en la superficie aún vivía bajo la tutela de Lady Murasaki. Estaba realmente frustrado y molesto por no poder acceder a Will Graham. Desde su intento de llevarlo a cenar a su casa, hasta querer provocar culpa en el hombre de ojos azules por dejar semi huérfana a Abigail Hobbs; ninguno de sus movimientos funcionaba y solo se encontraba más intrigado por el hombre de cabellos rizados y ojos azules. 

Justo ahora, había esperado obtener una respuesta aceptable a su invitación para una pequeña cena pero el hombre se negó, y Hannibal no podía enojarse realmente porque Will Graham siempre tenía una excusa aceptable (la ocasión anterior fue por enfermarse del estómago y aun cuando ofreció su ayuda el hombre la rechazo alegando que Malú se estaba haciendo cargo) 

Ese era otro aspecto, no encontraba registro alguno de alguna Malú que entrara y saliera de la casa de Will Graham. Hannibal sopeso sus opciones: irrumpir en la vivienda de Will podría resultar contraproducente, pero siempre podría enviar a alguien que dejara a Will vulnerable. Tenía a la persona adecuada para esto, el doctor Statemmet anhelaba conexión, quizás Will Graham podría darle lo que deseaba. 


	20. XX

**Descubrimiento**. 

Heather acepto su destino, sabía que esto se lo busco sola y que no podía retractarse. Si quería debilitar las filas de Tom esto debía hacerse. Así que, cuando todos estuvieron de regreso en sus dormitorios, los prefectos le pidieron hablar con ella temprano. Heather se reunió con el grupo de mayores y escucho atentamente sus argumentos y propuestas, se dio cuenta que necesitaba a alguien que conociera a fondo las familias mágicas y alguien que fuera bueno en estrategia. 

Por un momento pensó en Neville, pero había dos problemas; no hablaba con el niño más que unos pocos minutos y no podía usar a un miembro externo de Slytherin en este momento. Entonces recorrió mentalmente a sus compañeros de Casa y se dio cuenta que Zabine Blaise y Daphne Greengrass podrían ser útiles en su empresa. Heather entonces se armó de valor y hablo con Zabine primero que nada. 

-¿quieres que sea tu consejero?.- dijo el chico de piel oliva.- aun no sean escogido los representantes de cada año.- 

-Lo sé, pero esos representantes solo serán eso, necesito a alguien que ayude a formar planes de acción y tú tienes madera para eso.- explico la niña con toda la seriedad y firmeza que podía juntar. 

El chico la escaneo con sus ojos color miel por unos momento antes de asentir y enderezarse en sus metro treinta. 

-Acepto, Graham-Potter.- dijo el chico.- Es momento de cambiar los paradigmas que los adultos tienen.- 

Heather quiso dar un salto de felicidad, pero se abstuvo y le comento a Zabine su idea de poner a Greengrass en el barco. El chico estuvo de acuerdo al respecto y ambos conversaron con la rubia por un largo rato hasta que accedió. 

* * *

Noviembre trajo consigo otro evento, la apertura de la temporada de Quidditch, Heather había demostrado habilidad para el vuelo pero no le interesaba el deporte mágico. Así que no dudo en irse a casa aun cuando jugara Slytherin y Gryffindor como apertura. Zabine le aseguro que le reproduciría cada aspecto del partido aunque estaba seguro que sería demasiado sencillo ganarle a los Gryffindor. 

Ese viernes apareció en casa un poco más temprano, pero cuando llego Malú se tensó de inmediato, Heather se dio cuenta que sus chicos no estaban en la sala y cuando se giró vio a un hombre de barba recortada y lentes de montura rectangular apuntando un arma. El hombre se quedó en suspenso cuando vio a Malú pero después salió de su aturdimiento disparándole a la criatura y abalanzándose sobre Heather inyectando algo en su cuello. 

Malú chasqueo los dedos lanzando al hombre contra la pared y Heather trastabillo. Al parecer era un somnífero. 

-Ve…- balbuceo Malú cayendo en un charco de sangre. 

Heather sintió sus ojos escocer pero salió dando tumbos por la puerta. Sabía que los medicamentos muggles no hacían efecto en ella como lo harían normalmente. 

Recordaba aquella vez que su tutora la llevo a urgencias después de cortarse con uno de los anzuelos de su padre, la enfermera floto alrededor poniendo anestesia local en su mano pero Heather no reacciono a eso, no reacciono ni siquiera cuando inyectaron lidocaína local. Solo sintió su magia adormecerse justo como ahora. 

La niña dio tumbos por la cerca hasta llegar al lugar oculto por donde solía escabullirse con su manada cuando había visitas en casa. 

-Malú…- los sollozos por su querida amiga estaban atorados en su garganta y se tambaleo por el bosque escuchando pasos tras ella. Debía llegar al escondite que ella y su padre hicieron. 

«Si alguna vez, uno de los monstruos viene vendrás aquí. 

Lo armaron cuando su padre estaba tras del Destripador, Heather memorizo el camino. 

* * *

Will recibió una llamada de Jack poco antes de su última ronda de conferencias, pero lo mando a buzón. Hoy llegaría su niña y no tenía tiempo que perder con Jack, pero entonces el teléfono sonó de nuevo con un mensaje de Jack 

Will responde por favor, es urgente. 

Will se extrañó ante eso, Jack nunca pedía algo por favor. 

-¿Will, donde estás?.- pregunto Jack sonando aprensivo, su voz se escuchaba algo alejada como si estuviera usando el altavoz. 

-Quántico. ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono el hombre más joven 

\- Pensé que saldrías temprano hoy. No te muevas de ahí, Statemmat escapo de nuevo, ataco a Launds. Quería saber sobre ti.- la voz del hombre sonaba aliviada y al mismo tiempo llena de furia. 

-¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Will se tensó pensando en su hija y algo recorrió su espalda ante eso. 

-Le dio tu dirección, al parecer Statemmat quiere hablar contigo cara a cara- dijo el hombre.-¿Will?-.- 

-Heather.- Will colgó el teléfono y salió aprisa rumbo a su coche ignorando a todos los que se topaba. 

Un par de agentes enviados por Jack lo alcanzaron en el estacionamiento antes de que subiera al auto, pero Will los aparto de su camino y no escucho los gritos de los dos agentes. 

-Malú … ¡Malú!- Will apretó el volante y acelero sin detenerse en el primer semáforo rojo. 

Un estallido diez minutos después de haber llamado a la elfina casi lo hace chocar. Malú se encontraba desangrándose en el asiento del copiloto. 

-Bosque….- la elfina balbuceo y Will intento contener el sangrado pero no había manera.-Ve…Bosque.- 

* * *

Hannibal iba rumbo a la casa de Will, había planeado estar cerca cuando sucediera, si su presencia fuera revelada diría que fue con la intención de invitarlo a cenar y hablar con el sobre el caso. 

Hannibal apunto en la dirección correcta al doctor Statemmat pero no le dio toda la información. 

Hannibal aparco al principio del camino, pero su curiosidad lo impulso a avanzar con cautela hasta ver la estructura de la casa de Will; de la puerta una pequeña niña salió dando tumbos y cayendo un par de veces al suelo, con sus rizos rojizos siendo movidos por el viento. La niña no se detuvo demasiado tiempo y avanzo por el camino hasta la valla donde se escabullo por lo que parecía un hueco bien disimulado. Hannibal solo dudo un momento en ponerse en movimiento, cuando vio a Statemmat seguirla. 

El bosque estaba en silencio cuando Hannibal entro en él, parecía que alguien lo hizo callar. Hannibal escuchaba los gruñidos delante. 

«Hanni..fleu fleu…» 

Hannibal se detuvo ante esa voz infantil, habían pasado años desde la última vez que su mente la invocaba y ahora resonaba por el bosque al compás de su risa. 

-Mischa…- Hannibal sintió sus ojos humedecer buscando el sonido de su pequeña hermana. 

«Hanni…Hannibal, sálvala» una niña pequeña de cabellos rizados y cortos apareció delante de él apuntando con sus regordetes dedos hacia el sur «Hanni… sálvala» 

El grito de un hombre resonó en el bosque y la niña desapareció. 

* * *

Heather mantenía la súplica al bosque para detener a quien deseaba dañarla y por la quietud sabía que era respondida pero la droga al parecer era aún más fuerte que la usada en ella antes porque sus piernas cedieron. 

-No… muévete.- Heather sintió a alguien detrás de ella antes de ser tomada por unos brazos fuertes. La niña grito y se trató de remover. 

-Shhh… estas a salvo.- la voz afectada que solo escucho un par de veces sonó cerca de su oído y Heather se tensó. 

-Doctor Lecter.- era otro adulto y Heather supo que debía hacer algo, entonces uso lo último que quedaba de su fuerza para llamar a sus amigas. 

-Está bien, cariño.- consoló Lecter antes de dejarla en el suelo con cuidado.- Eldon.- 

-¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestiono el hombre llamado Eldon sin apartar sus ojos de Lecter pero apuntando su arma a Heather. 

Heather escucho el seseo de sus amigas acercándose y trato de ajustar su postura pero no logro más que caer sobre su brazo manteniendo su vista en los dos adultos. 

-¿Pensé que usted quería ayudarme?.- lanzo de nuevo Eldon con nerviosismo y tambaleando su arma. 

-Eldon, baja el arma.- pidió Lecter de manera segura y tranquila.- o apuntala a mí, puedes dispararla en tu estado.- 

-Usted dijo que Will Graham podría ayudarme…- 

Heather vio a un coralillo acercándose al pie de Eldon sin que este se diera cuenta. 

«Muérdelo… 

Balbuceo la niña sintiendo sus labios hormiguear. 

«Muérdelo… 

La serpiente se deslizo y clavo sus dientes en Eldon provocando un grito, Lecter al parecer se había dado cuenta porque avanzo justo en ese momento reteniendo al hombre, el arma se disparó un par de veces y Heather cayó en la inconciencia 


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! ¿Qué pasara ahora? Severus modifica a todos sus recuerdos pero recuerden que Lecter tiene un palacio mental esplendido, que muchas veces relaciono con los muros de oclumancia que Severus usa. Entonces ¿Sev podrá modificar la memoria de Hanni bebé?....
> 
> Will va a querer matar a Hannibal, eso es claro XD, pero Heather lo dejara, después de todo Hannibal la salvo.
> 
> Bebés esto se ha convertido en un monstruo, siempre hago esto cuando mi intención es mantenerlo ligero, no tengo vergüenza.
> 
> Besos no conectados.

**Choque**

Cuando Severus hizo el voto donde prometía mantener viva a Heather Potter sabía que si alguna vez ardía significaría el peligro mortal para la niña y su propia muerte, es por esa razón que cuando sintió ese ardor intenso en su pecho no dudo en ir a McGonagall.

La mujer se encontraba dormida pero Severus no se detuvo en despertarla. La mirada soñolienta de McGonagall se esfumo al ver la urgencia en el rostro del joven profesor.

Después de intentar llamar al elfo de la niña y fallar, la profesora le entrego un trasalador que al parecer había obtenido hace años.

-Te llevara directamente a la casa de Heather.- dijo la mujer con labios pálidos. Ella se quedaría para cubrir su ausencia con el director.

Severus entonces apareció en medio de una sala de sillones impares y paredes de madera, donde una chimenea de piedra era decorada por fotos de perros y una niña de ojos verdes.

El charco de sangre fue lo que llamo la atención del joven Maestro y por un momento creyó que pertenecía a la niña pero cuando corroboro que pertenecía a un elfo el mago no dudo en desaparecerla. No, cuando afuera un grupo de muggles llegaba en automóviles. Bajo un hechizo de desilusión, el mago los vio irrumpir en la casa buscando a alguien. Poco después un hombre de unos treinta y cabello rizado entro empujando a todos con la mirada llena de miedo.

-se la llevo, se llevó a mi niña.- gruño el hombre a un hombre mayor de piel oscura.

-Will ¿de qué hablas?.- ladro el hombre que al parecer era quien estaba a cargo.

-Mi Heather, mi hija, es hijo de…- el hombre no termino de hablar saliendo de la casa seguido por el mago quien lo vio ir al Bosque.

Severus se detuvo sintiendo cuando el ardor se calmaba indicando que la niña estaba a salvo. Entonces escaneo el lugar en busca del elfo. Si estaba herido podría ser encontrado por los muggles y era algo que no se podía permitir.

Usando un hechizo para localizar, se dirigió a una vieja camioneta. El asiento del copiloto tenía una mancha seca de sangre elfica que también desapareció, en la cajuela un bulto envuelto en mantas indicaba donde se encontraba la criatura.

Poco después un revuelo se hizo cuando del linde del bosque cuando el hombre llamado Will salió de el con lo que parecía una niña en sus brazos seguido por una figura alta y delgada. Severus analizo el rostro inexpresivo de quien seguía al padre de la niña, los ojos de aquel muggle le dejaron claro que era alguien peligroso.

* * *

Will no supo cómo demonios hizo para llegar tan rápido a su casa. La preocupación lo consumía en oleadas y cuando entro a su hogar donde el FBI ya hacia lo suyo su corazón se detuvo. Entonces salió disparado al bosque en busca de su hija, no llego demasiado lejos cuando vio a Lecter caminar por el sendero con un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos envuelto en el caro abrigo del hombre.

-Heather- Will se lanzó hacia Lecter y toco el rostro de su hija quien parecía dormida.

-Ella está bien, Will.- dijo Lecter con voz calmada.

Will no respondió y saco a su hija de los brazos de Lecter sintiendo su peso contra él. Regresando por donde vino, Will camino con rapidez ignorando a Lecter.

Cuando los agentes de Jack y el mismo Jack los vieron, Will los hizo a un lado y se dispuso a subir a su niña a la camioneta.

-Will, espera.- pidió Lecter tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?.- gruño Will al sentir la reparación superficial de su hija.

-Eldon la sedo al parecer, vi como la seguía cuando llegue.- explico Lecter con su voz tranquila ocasionando que los nervios de Will se crisparan.

-¿Will? Explícame esto.- ordeno Jack.

El hombre de ojos azules ignoro a los otros dos y subió a su hija al asiento trasero.

-Debo llevarla a un hospital.- mascullo Will cuando Jack lo retuvo con una mano en su brazo.- Lecter es quien debe explicar que hacia aquí y donde está tu asesino.-

Will se soltó del agarre y rodeo su camioneta. No se detuvo cuando Jack le ladro, ni siquiera cuando vio que sus perros salían de su granero, done al parecer los encerraron.

-Deténgase.- dijo una voz proveniente del asiento del copiloto provocando que Will por segunda vez en el día casi chocara.

-¿Qué demonios?- Ladro Will volanteando para detenerse a lado de la carretera.

En el asiento del copiloto la figura esbelta y vestida de negro se hizo visible y Will se tensó.

-No soy un demonio contrario a lo que mis estudiantes opinan, señor Graham.- dijo el hombre con un susurro profundo. Sus ojos negros carecían de cualquier emoción que Will pudiera leer.

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunto Will con aparente calma.

-El Jefe de Casa de su hija, la persona que puso a la niña en su puerta me dio su ubicación.- explico el hombre soltando el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del auto con gracia.

Will lo siguió cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre abrió la puerta del asiento trasero,

-¿Por qué?-

-Su hija estaba en peligro mortal.- dijo el hombre con un tono aburrido mientras sacaba su varita y la flotaba encima de Heather.- su respiración es muy baja, está bajo alguna droga… muggle al parecer.-

-¿Es médico o sanador?.- cuestiono Will enfocándose en su hija quien se removía.

-No, Maestro de pociones.- mascullo el hombre sacando una ampolleta de uno de los bolsillos de lo que Will imaginaba era un levita.- Tomare una muestra de sangre para crear un antídoto, la esta envenenando.-

Will se tensó ante eso.

-Haga lo, haga lo que sea....-

El mago asintió sin verlo y con un corte limpio hecho por su varita saco algo de sangre del antebrazo de su hija. Después hizo aparecer un pequeño maletín que abrió en el asiento del copiloto, rebusco en él sacando lo que parecía una piedra.

-Haga que la trague, es un bezoar ayuda con los venenos mágicos pero sus efectos también son útiles en algunos intoxicaciones muggles.-

Will se subió tomando a su niña y recargándola en su pecho, con pedazos pequeños y estimulando su garganta, Will la hizo tragar la piedra olorosa. Mientras tanto el mago se inclinaba en su maletín mezclando ingredientes.

Heather gimió en algún momento y Will la abrazo con fuerza contra él arrullándola con incoherencias.

El mago tardo veinte minutos en su trabajo, se acercó a ellos con lo que parecía una jeringa antigua y palmeo las coyunturas de Heather hasta encontrar un punto en su brazo izquierdo donde clavo la aguja.

-¿Cómo supo que hacer? El mundo mágico no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre el muggle.- dijo Will cuando su hija comenzó a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Al contrario de mis colegas, suelo investigar los efectos de las drogas muggles en un ser mágico y viceversa.- comento el hombre guardando sus cosas.- Ahora, debemos hacer control de daños, Señor Graham. La presencia de su hija fue revelada y debemos mantener el asunto lo más hermético posible, podre modificar la memoria del grupo de hombres que estuvo en su hogar para que no la puedan ubicar.-

-No me importa si les borra la maldita memoria, solo mantener a salvo a Heather es lo que me interesa.- gruño Will.

-Bien, regresare a hacerlo. Llévela a un hospital pero no deje que introduzcan más medicamentos.- el hombre entonces desapareció en un crack y Will parpadeo un momento.

-No pierde el tiempo ¿no?.- mascullo el hombre de rizos.


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Bebés después de 1000 años sin actualizar aquí les dejo este capítulo
> 
> No había actualizado por diferentes cuestiones, una de ellas la contingencia otra asuntos familiares y por último, el hecho de que estado muy enfocada en uno de mis fanfic y creo que algunas de ustedes lo siguen.
> 
> Pero bueno espero poder publicar más seguido y ya saben los amo, feliz año nuevo y pórtense bien y si no se portan bien que no los atrapen

**Fragmentos**

La alarma sonó a las cinco en punto y el hombre delgado de anchos hombros se puso en pie apenas y el sonido irrumpió en la habitación de tonos fríos. 

Su rutina comenzó con flexiones y abdominales antes de tomar una ducha tibia, se aseguró de estar aseado por completo. Nunca apreciaba el aroma del aliento matutino, incluso en su juventud en el tiempo en el orfanato se ocupaba de mantenerse limpio. Su sensible nariz era atacada lo suficiente con los aromas de los que le rodean.

Cuando su traje estaba apropiadamente colocado, bajo a la cocina y comenzó los preparativos para el desayuno del día. En algún momento un mensaje de texto llego a su teléfono y pudo ver el nombre de la Doctora Bloom.

"Jack me contó sobre lo que paso" 

Hannibal frunció levemente el ceño ante eso.

"Deseo visitar a Will más tarde ¿podrías acompañarme?"

Hannibal contesto aceptando, viéndose aun confundido. Algo paso a Will y se suponía que él lo sabía... destellos de Eldon y su plan vinieron a su mente pero sentía que le faltaban fragmentos. Algo importante se le escapaba. 

Hannibal nunca se había sentido desorientado, o con partes de sus recuerdos fragmentados. No desde hace tantos años. 

La última vez tuvo que hacer uso de drogas para traer a flote esos recuerdos pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo. 

Quizás si se encontraba con Will está sensación fragmentada que inundaba su mente se acentaria.

* * *

Will paso las dos horas en el hospital intentando mantener la calma. La enfermera había canalizado a su hija con suero pero Will se aseguro que no introdujera nada más alegando alergias.

Heather logro despertarse media hora después de haber sido atendida por el Maestro de Pociones. Su hija le dijo lo que sucedió con Eldon, Malú y Lecter.

Lecter al parecer salvó a su hija pero fue quien provoco la situación. 

El Maestro de Pociones se contacto con el por medio de una carta cuando llegaron a su hogar, dónde los agentes del FBI habían dejado todo cuál estaba.

El hombre pudo modificar la memoria de todos; Eldon llegó a su hogar encontró a Malú (la chica que lo ayudaba a limpiar) la secuestro, asesino (su cuerpo no había sido encontrado) y Eldon murió cuando una serpiente lo mordió.

-¿Qué hará con el Doctor Lecter?- pregunto Heather después de enterrar a Malú 

-El te puso en peligro- gruño Will

-Es cierto, pero creo que sólo está interesado en ti papá. El doctor noo sabía que yo existía, cuando lo supo no dudo en salvarme, el bosque lo llevó a mí, si su intención no hubiera sido salvarme el bosque lo hubiera hecho perderse pero no fue así- 

-Genial un asesino en serie esta interesado en mí y no cualquier asesino, encantador. Pero eso no importa, Heather. Mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo Por eso nos mantendremos alejados de Lecter.- Will no dejaría más entradas. Se alejaría de Jack y del FBI si era necesario se iría de Estados Unidos no mantendría a Heather cerca del peligro.

* * *

Alana se unió a él fuera de la casa de Will. La mujer fue quien llamó por el comunicador y esperaron a que las puertas eléctricas se abrieran dándoles pasó a la propiedad.

Hanníbal tuvo recuerdos fragmentados de estar parado viendo como una pequeña salía de la casa, por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a Mischa pero la niña era diferente a su pequeña hermana; sus cabellos no eran rubios sino oscuros, un oscuro rojizo qué recordaba la sangre expuesta al oxígeno, aunque el temor era algo común en ambas.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Alana viéndose preocupada Hannibal recompuso su máscara y sonrío afablemente 

-Lo es. ¿Vamos?- 

Alana fue quien tocó a la puerta y cuando Will salío a recibirlos con su jauría detrás, Hannibal detectó el aroma a brezo en el aire entonces recordó.

Fragmentos de recuerdos se fueron uniendo, como si una habitación de su palacio hubiera sido derrumbada y los escombros estuvieran reconstruyendo uno a uno ; Eldon tomando a una pequeña de cabellos oscuros rojizos, Mischa diciéndole que la salvará, Will tomando a la niña llamandola Heather y un hombre vestido de negro diciéndole que esta sería la única oportunidad que habría para que se mantuviera alejado de ellos.

Los ojos de Will se fijaron en los suyos y entonces supo. Supo que Will Graham tenía una hija, que esa niña no era sólo una simple niña y supo que el secreto que guardaba aquel hombre lleno de púas y con ojos color océano tempestuoso era fascinante haciéndolo incluso más interesante de lo que ya era.

Hanníbal no pudo detener la sonrisa que surco sus rostro.

-Hola, Will-


End file.
